


Yondaime Asura Transmigrant in Los Santos(A03 version)

by Shawn129



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangs, Hip Hop, Multi, Racist Language, Reincarnated Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: A fan paid me to write this as a character modeled after King Von. Not for everyone but read if you want to
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

This is why I don't have a GTA story

2013, Santa Monica, CA

Nicholas Daquan Clinton sighed in annoyance walking with his big homie Lamar Davis, 

The two Rollin 60 Neighborhood Crips were trying to make a legal buck, repossessing cars for a crooked car dealership, and they were lost, in this unfamiliar area and stuck out like sore thumbs

"Man, shit gotta be around here somewhere." Lamar said looking around

"Unless they buried it under the sand, fool."

"Man, fuck you." Lamar glared as Nick smirked, before Lamar looked to a man in a suit sitting down, "Hey, excuse me, homie, can you tell me where Bertolt Beach House is?"

"No, homie, I can't."

"Man, would you come on? Fuck!" Nick said still walking and Lamar grunted before following before the man stood up

"Actually, yeah. It's that house right there, with the yellow stairs." The man said pointing

"Yeah, good looking out homie, appreciate it." Lamar said before he and Nick walked toward the place

"Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner? Or better yet, do some sky writing that reads there's a couple of niggas here about to boost some cars in case somebody didn't realize." Nick said

"See, what you don't realize, is that we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business."

"That nigga Simeon is a snake, cops bust him he gon point the finger at the two gangbangers.' Nick said

"You the one all pumped up on doing this lick, nigga. I'm getting my money in the hood. I'm straight, fool. I'm cool." Lamar said

"If memory serves me right you the one that wanted to do this shit."

"Shit man you the one that went overseas to fight the white man war. And for what to get yelled at by some nigga who think he yo daddy? You still cant get a high paying job so stick to what you know. Stealing, killing, and slanging."

Nick grunted before they arrived at the Bertolt Beach House and looked around as Nick put on some gloves, "Yeah, homie, this the spidnot right here. Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting."

Nick tapped Lamar's chest and walked to the gate watching as Lamar looked around before Nick with his bare hands ripped the lock off the gate and opened it, " Man, get your ass in there."

Lamar crouched and ran in as Nick followed, "Bring your ass, fool, you're always trying to boss somebody." 

The two came upon the front of the house and saw the Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster, and the Audi R8 Spyder, "Damn, This nigga must got the baby dick." 

"Yeah, and all this shit paid for with bad credit." Nick said walking to the Aston Martin as Lamar tossed him the spare key

"Whoohoo. Come to Daddy." Lamar smiled getting into the Audi, as Nick let the top down, "Aw, you ballin' hard with the drop top, huh?

"Bitch I might be." Nick smirked before he sped out onto the road

  
  


Nick smirked feeling the wind hitting his face as he switched lanes, before he grunted and clutched his head causing the car to swerve, "Not now.' He groaned before his eyes became red with slit pupils 

Mindscape

"People who continue to put their lives on the line to defend their faith become heroes and continue to exist on in legend."

  
  


"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... That is my ninja way!"

  
  


"The pain of being alone...is not an easy one to bear. Why is it...that I can understand your pain? But...I already have many people who are important to me now...and I can't let you hurt any of them. Even if I have to kill you!"

"If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave..!"

"Failing doesn't give you a reason to give up as long as you believe."

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday"

"Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

So shut up about "destiny" and...how people can't change! 'Cause... unlike me... you're not a "failure".

"So inspirational, but you still died alone." Nick said looking at the blonde man beside him who smiled 

"True. I believed in Sasuke to the very in and we killed each other in our last fight." Naruto said before he looked to Nick, "Ashura, and Hashirama beat back Indra and Madara while I died fighting Sasuke. You need to end the cycle. You're a lot tougher than I was maybe you will have a better shot at this repeated battle than I had.' 

Nick looked away before Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at him and saw Hashirama behind Naruto and Ashura behind Hashirama, "Make this the last time."

Yellow fire lit up Naruto's arm and enveloped Nick who gasped awake and found himself in the parking lot of the dealership

Premium Deluxe Motorsport

Nick groaned shaking his head before he got out the car and looked to see Lamar arrive, "Nigga you cheated. You was supposed to go on the route we agreed on.'

'Whatever man let's get this over with.' Nick said and the two walked into the dealership and heard

"I don't get you, bro." A chubby white kid said

"You are a racist and I don't like you, and I will not sell you this car, I will not. You make my skin crawl, you neo-nazi. Ah, you are all the same." Simeon said before he realized Nick and Lamar had returned, "This racist insulted me."

Lamar immediately pressed the little dude, "Ay, what's up, fool? Who you callin' a nigga?"

"No, no. I'm not callin' nobody a nigga."

"Man, what the fuck." Lamar said as Jimmy backed away

"I... I... mean...N-word. I... I... That's not cool. Man, I don't say that." The customer stammered as Nick walked to the bathroom and washed his face

"You're fuckin' right and you'd better keep it right 'cause this man right here he's an international businessman, a multiculturalist."

"That I could not have put better myself. But seriously, maybe he's not a racist, but I don't think that he is man enough for a car like this."

"W... wait a second."

"This guy right here? Him? Get him a hybrid. That's a real man's car." Lamar said

Simeon smirked, "I think you are right, Lamar. You'll get a tax rebate. I understand money is an issue, eh."

"Money isn't an issue." 

Nick walked out the bathroom, "Yo Simeon I'm out, send me my paper." He said as Lamar walked over while Simeon looked at his customer, 

"So, Jimmy, are you sure you are man enough? Take the wheel, show me."

Nick got into his Orange/black Corvette Z06 and started it up, and soon as Lamar closed the door he sped off

Lamar checked his phone as he got an alert and saw Simeon had sent him his paycheck, $23,100 

"This chump change. How am I gonna knock a bad, grown and sexy bitch if I don't get a fat pee-zocket." Lamar said as Nick raised an eyebrow

"Who you tryin' to impress?" Nick asked

"Your auntie Denise. With all that ass, nigga, she's got ass." Lamar laughed

"She grown, yeah. She grown into a fuckin' idiot." 

"Nah, she's sexy."

"Sexy? She more like obsessed with sex, nigga."

"Nah, mad for the penis. That's exactly how I like my women." Lamar said as Nick pulled into the driveway

"Man, shit, it's good to be home." Nick said getting out the car and they walked to the door

"Wassup, can a loc come up in your crib?"

"Man, fuck you. I'll see you later."

"Ah, nigga, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, nigga. Maybe if you got rid of that old yee-yee ass haircut you got you'd get some bitches on your dick. Oh, better yet, maybe Tanisha'll call your dog-ass if she ever stop fuckin' with that brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking with. Nigga…" Lamar ranted before he walked off

"Fuck you!" Nick yelled before he walked into the house

Denise was on the phone and saw her nephew, "Woo, honey. Y'all telling me. Oh, he here. We living on top of each other and it ain't right."

Nick walked to his room and laid down before he dozed off 

1 hour later

Knocking on his door caused Nick's eyes to snap open and with a groan he walked to the door and opened it and saw Denise there chewing gum, "What you cooking for us tonight?"

Nick raised an eyebrow and sighed, "What you want?" He asked

"My favorite.' Denise said walking away

Nick walked to his closet and grabbed him some clothes before he headed to take a shower and once done he left the house 

Nick drive down the road when his phone rung, "Aye what that shit do Nick.'

'Just getting to the paper big homie."

'I feel you. Aye look it's a big exchange of merchandise going down between the East Side Longos and the Mob Piru Bloods have put aside their cultural differences or whatever." 

"Word, I'll slide through and see if they give me a piece of the pie.' Nick said hanging up

Nick drove to the address as he approached the location he cruised by and saw the gangs and pulled around back, and under the highway

Nick got out the car and pulled his Heckler & Koch USP from his waistband and turned the safety off 

Sticking to the shadows Nick moved closer and peeked around a pillar and saw 2 Longos and 2 Pirus exchange large duffel bags and grunted before he aimed and fired 4 times 

The gangsters all were shot in the head before Nick walked up and knelt down before he unzipped the bags and smirked seeing one filled with money and another with drugs

Picking up both bags Naruto walked back to his car and left knocking on the door he stepped back watching as a woman peeked out the door amd he gave her the duffel filed with drugs before she went back inside and Nick walked back to his car

Nick drove to the house and leaned the seat back before he began to count the money in the duffel bag 

  
  


Later, 

Nick stretched as he walked into a house, to music playing and saw his friend Ryder loading up a gun, "What you want?"

"Nigga you called me ova here." Nick said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yea yea."

'What's goin on?" 

"Man, some pizza place keeps painting over our hit up, man! That shit is beautiful. Teach the owner a lesson. He's fucking with the set. You down?

"Let's do it." Nick said

Ryder stood up and took another hit of his blunt before putting it out, "Ahhh, yeah... Let's go, bitch."

Nick chuckled and led Ryder out and they got in Ryder car before Nick drove down the street amd around the corner outside the Pizzeria

"Man, what's this? Shit looks ridiculous. No respect for the 'hood, all clean and shit."

"Ain't nothing wrong with the shit being clean, fool."

"Whatever nigga they tryna gentrify the good and I aint having it.' Ryder said as Nick looked at him while he lit his blunt, "You're looking too skinny, Nick. Go and get us something to eat. I'm gonna finish this. Then I'm going to take care of business."

Nick got out the car and walked across the street and entered the pizza joint and ordered some food, whilst Ryder enters with a mask on attempting to hold up the store

Nick in the back eating watched, "Give up the money! This a raid!' Ryder yell with his pistol

"Ryder! Not this again!" The manager said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"It ain't me, fool." Ryder said causing Nick to laugh

"No one else is that small! I feel sorry for your dad!"

Nick got up as Ryder looked at him before the manager pulled a shotgun, 'Oh, shit! RUN!" Ryder yelled and they ran out the store ducking shotgun blasts as Ryder shot back and killed the manager 

The two got in the car and Nick drove off, "How many times have You tried to rob them?"

"A couple."

"More than a couple times since the motherfucka knew yo name and your voice even though you was masked up." Nick said shaking his head, "It ain't me, fool. Really nigga?" 

"Man shut up.'

Nick dropped Ryder off and got into his own car and left

Morning 

Nick was sleep in the car when his phone rung, "Nicholas!

"Eh, what's going down, homie?" Nick asked sitting up in his car and letting the seat up

"The market, my boy. Liquidity's a bitch. Get over here so I can give you the new repo list."

"Alright, dog. I'll be around when I get a chance." Nick said hanging up before he got out the car and walked into the house and saw Denise was gone so he got in the shower and changed and left the house putting on his skullcap 

30 Mins Later

Nick with a gatorade walked into the showroom, and saw his boss, "Hey, what's up, Simeon?"

"My dear boy. So good to see you. So good. Hold me." Simeon said going in for a hug but Nick put a hand against his chest

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for a about a few months now, right?"

"Which is why I am very honored to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month."

"Does it come with a raise or bonus?" Naruto asked

"We'll talk about it later.-

"Yea I bet. Look man what i'm tryna say is that I-"

"Knock knock, niggas!" Lamar yelled peeking in

"Hello, Lamar!" Simeon smiled seeing his more gullible employee

"What's up, Simeon? What's up, homie?" Lamar greeted walking in

"Sup, dog?" Nick nodded whats up

"Nick here has been awarded Employee of the Month." Simeon said pointing to Nick's picture

Lamar looked angrily at the award hanging on the wall, "You fucking with me, right?"

"Here he go.' Nick sighed

"For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man?"

" Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to get us…"

"What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit", man?" Lamar glared at his friend who sighed, "When there's some shit to be won, Goddamnit, I want it. I don't give a fuck what it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say "Winner"."

"Maybe next month, huh?" Simeon asked

"You can have this shit it aint coming with no type of extra money anyway. Give me the list so I can get the fuck outta here man.' Nick frowned looking at Simeon

"Today is nothing, just a bike. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Venice Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez." 

Nick frowned and walked out, "Man, you's about a "yes master"-ass nigga."

"What you say?" Nick asked glaring at Lamar

"I'm just playin dog.'

Nick grunted and got in the car, and when Lamar did he pulled off

"Hey, wasn't that motherfucker who took the bike that ese SM13 dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?"

"Yeah, that was him."

"Fuck, homie, them dudes don't like us already and now we bout to repossess a motherfucking bike. We need to be in and out." Nick said

"Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts."

"In your case, I ain't so sure about that." Nick laughed

"Man, step up, nigga! Of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike."

"Twenty Gs?"

"With a three G note! Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money."

"Whatever, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama." Nick said

"I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it, nigga."

"That's right homie. Nothing but love, nigga." Nick said

"That Simeon a funny dude though, huh? It's gonna be a shame when we get to book his ass and jack him for all this shit."

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"That's how shit work, ain't it? You do some jobs for a fool, develop a little uneasy relationship. And then they ask you to do something above and beyond. You fall out, fools get capped, then you start all over again with some other fool." Lamar said causing Nick to look at him

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" Nick asked as he pulled up to the location 

"The bike should be in one of the lockups down here." Lamar said about to get put but Nick stopped him

'Stay to ass right here. I'll let you know if the bike is here." Nick said

'Yea alright super nigga." Lamar said turning the radio on

Nick got out and walked across the street before he jumped the fence and ran down the alleyway and opened the garages and frowned seeing no bike before he heard some SM13 gang members leave their home and he hid watching as they got into the car and drove off 

Nick ran back to the car and was about to get in when Esteban pulled around the corner and Nick and he caught each others eye and Esteban reeved his bike and pulled his gun but Nick was faster and shot him in the eye

"Deadshot!" Lamar cheered getting out the car laughing, "Aye tell Simeon we couldn't recover it I'm keeping this motherfucka."

Nick watched as Lamar ran and got the bike and drove off, "Damn." Nick said before getting into the car and leaving

Driving home Nick got out the car and took a shower before changing clothes and leaving the house again

Vanilla Unicorn

Nick walked into the strip club and got himself a section, "Can I grt you anything?" A bartender asked 

"Bottle of 1942 and some Hennessey." Nick said getting a nod from the bartender as Nick handed her $500 

Nick sparked a blunt and relaxed watching the girls dancing on the pole, when 2 bartenders walked in with his bottles, Nick nodded in thanks and watched the girls leave

Smoking his blunt Nick sighed as the tension left his body, "How many this time?" A bartender asked leaning on the couch,

"5." Nick said getting a nod from her before she left 

Later

Nick was led to the woman's living room and he sat down, taking off his shirt, and when she returned with a tattoo gun she sat behind him and began to add 5 more bars to his kill tats 

**Finished**

**Story was commission by my homie don't read if you don't want to**

Nick Clinton

  
  
Lamar Davis


	2. Chapter 2

LAPD Precinct

A mugshot of Nick was tossed onto the table, "His name is Nicholas Daquan Clinton. He's young but he has alot of respect with the Rollin 60s and their allies."

"What did he do?" A cop asked

'An eyewitness says he was responsible for the massacre at Venice Beach. And if you'd take a look at his rap sheet it isn't out of the realm of possibility."

The cops looked through the list of crimes he had been charged with before, Unlawful possession of a firearm, assault and battery, B&E, Possession of a controlled Substance with intent to distribute, they all were surprised to find this rap sheet started at 12 years old and some of these charges were supposed to be sealed

Nicholas separated from his mother in Chicago and moved here when he was 12 with his grandmother and bounced back to Chicago with his aunts. His aunt Denise who lives in Los Angeles is our key witness, and she told us where we can find him, gather your things and lets get this guy.'

With Nick

Nick woke up and looked at Keira, and just continued to watch her before with a smile he kissed her forehead, and slid out of bed

Nick took a shower and got dressed before he walked back into the room as Keira began to stir, "You gone?" She asked 

Nick walked over and leaned down over her, "Yea. I'm bout to go see about this play."

"Nigga dont go out there on no dumb shit."

'You like when Im on dumb shit." Nick smiled

"True, but be careful. Okay." Keira said

Nick nodded and kissed her lips, "I love you " he said 

'I love you." Keira smiled cupping his cheek and he kissed the but of her palm before he left 

30 Minutes Later

Nick walked out of the store with his Gatorade and reached into his pocket for his phone when 4 squad cars boxed him in and turned on their sirens

Nick flinched and put his hands up as guns were aimed at him, 

Later

Nick was sitting in an interrogation room for the last 3 hours when 2 cops entered, "Mr. Clinton thank you for waiting." 

Nick watched as the cops sat down turned on a recorder, "I'm Officer Jason Nealy and this is Officer Timothy Banks of the Los Angeles Police Department Homicide unit and we wish to ask you some questions.'

'You put me in cuffs to ask me some questions?" Nick asked with a frown holding up his right hand that was handcuffed to the table

"Before we start our questions is there anything you'd like to share with us?"

"I dont know shit about a murder an-"

'Who said anythibg about a murder?"

"You did when you said you worked in the Homicide division." Nick said looking at Jason, "Your wasting your time with me when you should be out there doing your job."

"We are doing our job. Do you know this man?" Timothy wondered putting forward a photo of Estaban 

"Yea, I was supposed to repo his bike today."

'When is the last time you seen him?"

"3 months ago when he brought a tricked out motorcycle from Simeon's Used Car Dealership." Nick said

"No where else?" Jason asked 

'Not to my knowledge." Nick shrugged

"When's the last time you've been to Venice Beach?"

"It's been years." Nick shrugged appearing thoughtful

Jason tossed pictures of corpses in front of Nick who looked at them and placed a photo of the bike a top of them

"Is that the bike Estaban brought from your job?"

'Hell if I know. I was told to leave when I asked him to quiet down as he was disrupting other sales. I never laid eyes on the bike but I've heard hs had it custom made or some shit. What does this has to do with me?"

"Esteban was murdered and his bike was found at your home. Care to enlighten us as to how it got there?" 

Nick looked surprise while inside he was livid, "Lamar.' He thought

'Hell if I know do some detective work and find out." 

The officers tried to get Nick to say he killed Esteban and his gang but hd wouldnt and wouldnt mention any names before he was charged with 7 counts of first degree murder and grand theft auto,

Nick had seen a witness statement with 2 names that left a fire burning in his chest, Lamar and his aunt Denise had set him up

Nick sat in jail waiting to go to trail for 3.5 years and in that time Keira and his baby mother Teira kept him updated on some things,

Lamar had went into business with Simeon, one of his girlfriends was now fucking with an oop. Denise and Lamar were now a couple and had tried to sale the house but since Nick had done all the paperwork and still owned it and until he signed off on it the house wasn't going anywhere

The two had disappeared with Simeon after Lamar kidnapped a Eight Trey gang member named D and killed him

Nick was rotting in a cell as time flew by slowly, he had made some connections with some mexicans who put him in contact with Martin Madrazo and the Mob, they got a burner phone to him and talked to him to get a feel for him

When the time for trail came the key witness was nowhere to be found and with Nick keeping his mouth shut all the charged were dropped 

Nick was processed out and walked out early in the morning in his clothes Keira ran up to him and jumped into his arms as the hugged with her legs wrapped around him and they kissed

Keira's House

Driving and stopping to get something to eat, Nick was in the shower

As the hot water fell onto his body Nick sighed, and turned off the water before he walked out and headed to the living room where Keira was

Keira tossed her trash away and walked to the living room and grabbed the remote on her way to the couch and she turned it on when she heard footsteps behind her, "So are you going to start over from the bottom or start a new profession all together?"

"Not worried about that right now." Nick said

Keira raised an eyebrow and looked to Nick as he walked around the couch and her eyes widened as he stood in the center of the living room in the nude 

Smiling Keira walked to Nick and kissed him deeply, before she pecked his cheek and his neck then his chest and dragged her tongue down the cut between his 6 pack and licked his belly button causing Nick to flinch

Keira looked up at Nick as she was now on her knees, and smiled grasping the 10 inch slab of meat standing at attention and lightly stroked it a few times drawing a hiss from Nick before she took him into her mouth

Nick smiled and bit his lip as Keira grasped his balls and wrapped her other hand at the base of his shaft before she began to bob her head

The duo kept eye contact as Keira massaged his balls while throating his dick, Nick reached down and moved her hair back and held in in the ponytail as he gave small thrusts when she took him into her mouth getting closer to the back of her throat

Drool and spit coated Nick's shaft and the loud slurping and gagging Keira did from taking to much of him were music to his ears,

Pushing her head down till her nose was against his pelvis, Naruto watched as her eyes closed and veins on her forehead bulged and in her neck before he pulled her off of him causing her to breath heavily and spit on his dick before she put it back in her mouth

Keira sloppily slurped on Nick's throbbing wood as he smiled in extacy, with 3.5 years of no type of sexual activity he was going to enjoy this,

Standing Kieira up Nick and she kissed before she pulled away "Enough foreplay, fuck me." She said as she backed away and took off her pants and her shirt before kneeling on the couch with her ass out toward Nick

Nick walked forward and slapped her ass causing her to moan before he rubbed his length against her pussylips and he entered her 

Pushing forward until her ass was against his pelvis, Nick moaned before he held her waist and began to thrust slowly picking up speed with his long hard thrusts 

Keira moaned and bit the couch as Nick slapped her ass causing her to scream in ecstacy, 

Next Day

After fucking Keira until 6 in the morning Nick took a short nap and let her sleep in since he fucked her all day and through thr night

Nick walked into his grandmother's home and looked around at the dusty furniture and frowned before he saw all the photos were gone except for the ones of him and his mom, 

Walking back to his room, Nick moved his bed and removed the wooden flooring before with a punch the cement beneath it shattered, removing the chunks of concrete out of the way Nick removed 3 suitcases and as he walked out into the living room and dropped the suitcases, opening them Nick sat back and saw all his guns, cash, and drugs were still here

Grabbing some weight, a Glock22 and a FN-FiveSeven taking extra clips of ammo, Nick grabbed some money before he walked out the door and saw his friend Nipsey and his cousin Durk 

"Sup yall." Nick said walking to his car and putting everything inside

"Getting straight to it aint you?"

"Lamar broke the code and that bitch Denise helped him. Both of them gon die." Nick said 

"I feel you but since you been gone Lamar he got money.."

"I'm not a rapper."

'If you want your revenge your going to have to be to get close to him and Denise." Durk said as Nick held onto his trunk, "I need you to stay out of trouble."

"I do-" Nick was about to snap as he turned around but paused as he remembered Durk had lost a lot of people and he was his last blood relative, whereas Nick still had cousins scattered around the country and a half sister in New York, "I'll think about it."

Durk and Nipsey sighed before they dapped up Nick who got into his car and left as they watched him

"Nigga stubborn as ever." Nipsey said

'And angry. That ain't good for nobody." Durk added

Nick was driving while shaking his head, and parked outside a house and got out and stood beside Keira, "You sure about this?"

"Yea, it's just collecting dust." Keira said 

Nick nodded and grabbed his suitcases ans brought them into the house and once he set everything up dow he wanted he left the house and got into a Impala

Driving for 30 minutes, Nick got out the car and walked around the block and just posted up outside the liquor store, and with a burner phone he sent a text to Martin Madrazo his plug,

After a minute a man walked up to him and Nick gave him 14 ounces of cocaine and got $4000 

Nick blinked in surprise and shrugged if Martin's clients were these big spenders he was with it and it looked like he would be on his feet in no time.

Nick would remain on the corner for 15 minutes and served 10 people varies measurements of cocaine, coke and weed before he switched to another corner and as he was driving Nick noticed a car tailing him 

Parking by the sidewalk, a man got in and wanted a 3 ounces of weed and as the man got out the car, Nick drove and his eyes widened when tires screeched as a red SUV tired to slam into his car and he hit the breaks and backed up and whipped the car around a corner when he noted the car that's been following him try to box him in and he drove into an alley

Getting out the car, Nick with his strap ran up to a good viewing point and watched as some dealers and what looked like a gang exchanged gunfire but he noticed the military training of the men that were following him

With a glare Nick ran off and got into his car and drove off

2 Hours Later

It was now dark and raining, the weather didn't stop Nick though as he was under a bridge smoking a blunt and still trapping, 

Serving a customer with 2 grams of weed, Nick watched him leave, to make sure he wasn't on no bullshit that would've got him smoked,

It was like that in the streets, a customer could be working with your opps and tell them where you at to get them to hawk you down or the customer could try and do it themselves to get all your work and money, 

Serving 6 more customers and fiends, Nick got a text about a customer needing a delivery and he left

Parking in an empty parking lot Nick got out the car and met his customer halfway before he sold his 41 oz of coke

Nick saw someone walking up as he made the drop he saw them pull a pistol but he was faster and blew his ass down 

Driving off Nick made it to his stash spot and got into his regular car, and picked up his phone and saw he had 20 missed calls,

Looking through who had been calling him, Nick called Durk back and began to move his stuff into the spot

"Wassup gang?" Nick asked

"Where you at, little folks?" 

"I'm out here, what you on?" Nick asked

"Aye pull up on me. I'm gon send you the lo." 

Raising an eyebrow

Nick got to the location and it was a surprise party with his cousins, sister, and friends everything was good until he heard, "On Folks Nem grave, I'll beat yo ass, on King David!"

Looking over Nick saw his cousin arguing with one of his friends and he immediately headed over there and grabbed him, "He cool, Wop. Just enjoy the party, loc."

Nick dragged his cousin Dooda away, "Nigga think I'm a bitch, on O I'm like dat dont play wit me!" Dooda said

Nick sighed and took him to the roof so he could calm down,

Later

Nick ck was smoking some gas, as he watched his cousin drink some water, "Aye man you coming back to the O or what"

"Naw I need to handle some business and think about some shit."

'Like what nigga? You out the box."

"Erica said I need to think about my son. She right man. I missed Devante's first steps, words all that. I don't want him to deal with the shit we have to do or get into the shit I have. I want better for him."

"So what you want to do let Lamar snitch ass go?"

"I aint say that. That nigga gon die, him and that bitch Denise." Nick frowned before he looked to Dooda, "Be careful out here bro. I'm serious man be cool. This rap shit work out you comin with me, cuh. On everything."

Dooda smiled and nodded, "I love you gang."

'I love you 2 man." Nick said before he and his cousin dapped each other up and hugged 

"Tell yo OG, I'll call her later."

"I got you!" Dooda nodded and walked off before Nick got a call, 

"I got that info you wanted.'

"I'm listening.'

Later

Nick hopped in traffic and drove out of South Central to Westchester and narrowed his eyes seeing Lamar's brother Bricc and his mother, getting out the car with a mask on he walked across tbe street and up to the door and knocked 

Bricc put down his bags and looked to the door wondering who that was, word was Nick was back on the streets and he and his mom needed to be long gone before he tried to find them to get to Lamar

Walking to the door and opened it and Nick looked up at him as Bricc looked at him in fear, "Darius who is that at the d-"

"Evening Ms. Davis." Nick said as she looked at him afraid

"It ain't even got to go down like this.'

"Where is Lamar?" Nick asked 

"I dont know man. He and yo aunt Denise moved to New York and that was the last we heard from him.'

'Obviously not I mean this is a nice house.' Nick said looking around 

Bricc frowned watching Nick the Rollin 60s go to shooter, the GBG tattoo mocking him in a way, Get Back Gang was Nick's crew out in Chicago and in LA.

"It aint got to be like this."

'What was you used to tell me when I was 13. Snitches get stitches, and if you cant get to the snitch you get to his bitch. If you can't get to his bitch you get the next best thing. Lamar is the snitch, and he is with his bitch making her just as unavailable as he is making you and her the next best thing.'

Nick upped the FN and shot Bricc between the eye and shot his mother next before she could scream, Nick closed the door and left the corpses

Next Day

Nick was leaning back in the bed as his baby momma rode him while he slapped her ass, "Shit." She cursed as she held onto his knees and began to fuck herself on his lap quickly and tensed before she began to squirt and soak the sheets

Nick watched as she panted from her orgasm before he rolled them over and began to fuck so he can get his nut

The bed springs squeaking and their skin slapping against each other was heard as Nick leaned forward putting his hand against the headboard and his hand on her back pushing her down as she arched her back just the way he liked it before he came inside her

Teira Johnson smiled at Nick as he eased himself out of her and she pushed him down before she began to clean his dick, "We missed you." She said licking the cum leaking from his dickhead

"I'm sorry I wasnt as much help as I should've been with Davante." Nick frowned

"It's not to late." Teira said

"I promise. I'm going to make sure he has a better life than we had. Everything I do is going to be for him." Nick said 

Teira kissed his cheek and they looked up when they heard something fall, "I got it." Nick said getting out of bed and putting on his basketball shorts as Teira got onto her phone and she frowned in surprise seeing her timeline on Instagram littered with pictures of Dooda and Wop who were both shot and killed last night, wuickly she called Keira 

Nick walked down to his son's room and opened the door and looked down as he backed away and smiled up at him, "What you on, little bro?" He asked bending down and picking him up

"Daddy." 

Nick laughed slightly before he got his son's sippy cup and headed to the kitchen, "So what you tryna eat, lil folks?"

Making some breakfast for them, Nick sat beside his son and put the plate in front of him and watched as he began to feed himself, "Pops throwdown in the kitchen, huh?" He asked before he looked up and saw Teira looking at him with tears in her eyes

"What?" Nick asked swallowing his food

Nightfall

Nick was sitting in a stolen car, his little cousin was murdered along with a longtime friend,

No one knew who did it or what happened but everyone was expected to hit one of their rivals Eight Tray Gangster Crips, Van Ness Gangster, Inglewood Bloods, Inglewood Family Gang, Crenshaw Mafia Gang, Harvard Park Brims, Rollin 20s NeighborHood Blood, Black P Stones, Hoover Criminals, 5-Deuce Hoover Gangster Crips, 74 Hoover Criminals Gang, 51 Trouble Gangster Crips, Rollin 40s, Grape Street Watts Crips, Avalon Gangster Crips and the School Yard Crips

Nick was already lurkin, it's bout to get bloody round this bitch and as he was in an opps hood he got out and loaded his Heckler & Koch G36C with a drum

Turning the corner and seeing them on the street hanging out, he upped his shit and let loose

Nick walked forward as he shot his opps and when they all were on the ground he ran back to the car and shot a bullet through the gas tank causing it to explode

Hour Later

Nick was sitting on the corner selling work, when his phone rung, "Yeah?" Nick asked looking around, "I aint thinkin bout that shit right now….Alright I'm on my way." 

Nick got into his car and pulled off as a cop car turned the corner, 

Driving out of the South Central, Nick made his way to the studio and entered, Nick nodded what's up to everyone and chilled out for a few hours just smoking, telling stories and laughing

"You got a lot of pain and anger, man. And a story to tell, plus you live what most of these rappers rap about. This will be a good outlet for you." Durk said as Nick looked unsure, "I'm gon keep pressin you about this on folks. All you can do is try."

Nick sighed and walked into the booth

Nick listened to the beat and nodded a bit before he just started saying whatever came to his head

Nick would hang out some more before going home

Next Day 

Nick opened his eyes as some clothes were tossed onto him before he looked over, "Get dressed." Keira said 

Groaning Nick laid his head back down, "Why?" He asked with his eyes still closed

"You said you wanted to go look into real estate right. Come on and hurry up." 

Nick sighed before he got out of bed and went to take a shower

All morning Nick and Keira went out to the DMV first then went out and looked at properties for sale all over Los Angeles and Nick wanted to by one in Beverly Hills that he would've got for a steal thanks to the owner going through a divorce, $470,000 was all it would've took and Nick was going to need to make a ticket for renovations, and he wanted to spend $250,000 on a club and 100,000 on a auto shop in the hood.

All this big spending would've put Nick back $820,000 but it would've all been paid for with drug money and Nick was smarter than that. He needed legal money to start up a business and he refused to sell his granny house, she'd kill him if she was still here.

Keira didnt know what to do herself and joined the other people telling him to focus on rapping because the street shit wasn't going to help him with his plans for his son's life. 

Nick didnt want to go back to Durk or Nip as he wanted to get a buzz around the city first if he was going to be a rapper it will be on his name

So he was on the corner practicing his sound and his raps, before he started to spit in the booth

Nick wanted to at least say he tried his best and because he planned on giving back to his friends and family with his first big check and if this music shit took off like Durk and Nipsey say it do then he will split that amongst the hood in Chicago and LA

By the time they were finished running around it was dark, Nick talked to his son a bit and sent Teira a couple bands before he was back out on the street keeping his ears open for who killed Wop and Dooda, 

Nick watched a feen walk up, "Let me get a dime.' 

Nick fronted the man a dime amd took his money,

"Thank you man, that bitch on 63rd didn't want to sell to me man.' 

Nick frowned just as a text went off on his burner phone before he looked to see he was being alerted to a female dealer that fucked with his opps and thats all he needed to know

Driving around 3 blocks Nick saw the woman in her yard selling to a customer and turned the corner with his lights off and he walked around and with a hood on and his dreads in a ponytail Nick walked up to the dealer

'What you need?"

'Everything.' Nick said looking up causing the woman's eyes to widen as she recognized him but he slit her throat with a knife and took all her money and product before he got ghost

Nick got back on his car and drove away, and headed to the studio, 

Nipsey and Durk watched Nick as he was in the booth nodding to the beat the engineer made 

Did a lot of dirt myself, dirty

Thirty on me shootin' like Steph Curry

Shells get to runnin' and get wet up, huh

Fall and your ass, won't get up, nah

Bitch I get busy with choppers and glizzies

I'm ridin' through the city this Glock got no safety

Keep that bitch with me so please do not tempt me

I squeeze 'til it's empty, you thinkin' you crazy

Bad bitch from another country, foreign

Slam dunk all in the pussy, scorin'

Kick her out I'm on to the next, she borin'

Finna pull up on her friend, hoes goin'

Bands on me, money won't fold, damn

Leprechaun, "Where is me gold?" Bands

Can't catch this drip, you got no hands

I ain't got opps, I got old fans

I be slidin' on niggas straight patchin' them

You ain't wanna die, why you lack with them?

Hoppin' up outta them Astrovans

Caught your ass, boy, you can't hide from him

We dangerous, Zooka man, smoke em like angel dust

Boy, you ain't gang, you a stain, you can't hang with us

Glizzy's on every gang member that came with us

Aim and just spray at them niggas that ain't with us (Boom)

How you gon' war with a god, a beast?

You don't need guns, you need heart, you weak (Weak)

Boy, we will dust your ass off, we're sweepin'

You don't want smoke with my squad, you tweakin' (Tweakin')

Tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah)

They don't want a war with us

Nah, tell them niggas they don't want a war with us

Boy, we some monsters, savages and warriors

Tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah)

They don't want a war with us

Nah, tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah)

Boy, we some monsters, savages and warriors

Whole lotta wild ass shorties, babies

Thirty-five stuffed in a forty, KD

Nah they don't need no aim, stay up

Hittin' niggas up close range, layup

Two hands I'm rockin' the metal, I'm hot like the devil

I'll bury your block like a shovel

Hit your ass all on your neck, knock your head on your chest

Look like Olympic gold medals

Switchin' and swervin' through traffic, stop us

I can switch gears on my ratchet, chopper

Boy when we roll up we bustin', blocka

Knock all that meat out your fuckin' taco

Hollow tips spinnin' like cyclones

Face time a nigga like iPhones

Put a pretty opp bitch in a morgue, huh

Call that bitch drop-dead gorgeous, damn

I'm heartless, bitch, you can call me the tin man

Goin' against me is like crawlin' through quicksand

Draco be barkin' and bargin' through bricks, man

Some call me grandson and some call me hitman (Bitch)

Bitch, some call me hitman (Uh, bitch)

Bitch, some call me hitman (Bitch)

Some call me grandson and some call me hitman (Bitch, bitch)

(But some call me hitman)

How you gon' war with a god, a beast?

You don't need guns, you need heart, you weak (Weak)

Boy, we will dust your ass off, we're sweepin'

You don't want smoke with my squad, you tweakin' (Tweakin')

Tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah, boy, what?)

They don't want a war with us (What?)

Nah, tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah)

Boy, we some monsters, savages and warriors

Tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah)

They don't want a war with us

Nah, tell them niggas they don't want a war with us (Nah)

Boy, we some monsters, savages and warriors

(Free Boss-T

Free Tre Ride, 3D

Free Bay Man

Free D. Rolls, free Nine

Free Lil Scud

Free 22

Real to real

Fuck the fake)

**Finished**

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

2 Weeks Later

It's been a week since Nick decided to dedicate to the music come up, and after Dooda's and Wop's funerasl, he got a job.

He's completed orientation and training and tonight will be his first night on the floor

Nick's decision to get a legal job was so he can get a bank account and deposit the money into it, to start a paper trail and pay for studio time

Spending all day in bed was probably for the best so he could be well rested but he had to move some stuff around, 

Nick pulled up in his Dodge Challenger Srt Hellcat and parked, moving his gun off his lap he reached to the backseat and grabbed his Steel toe Timbs, and took off his Jordan 12s 

Getting out the car, Nick walked toward the guard shack and looked at a group if dudes hanging out until it was start time as they looked at him and saw the blue rag in his back left pocket getting their attention

Heading up the stairs Nick showed the badge he was given and walked through the metal detectors before the guards wand him down with her handheld metal detector and allowed him to continue on

Nick had to wait around for 30 minutes before he was taken to his area and watched as a part-time supervisor was called over, "Debra this is Nicholas he's going to be your new sorter." 

Debra nodded before the full time supervisor left Nick with her, "You ever do this kind of thing before?"

"Naw." Nick said walking with Debra who used a paper barcode to turn on a scanner, 

"Okay. Its easy. The unloader is going to unload a package and put it on the belt and your going to scan the barcode and it'll tell you which belt to put it on." Debra said pointing to the belts behind him, "As you can see white belt and blue belt make up one along with Orange and tank, and brown and purple. When your sorting to these belts make sure the package is all the way to the side. 

A small meaning a box under 10 Ibs goes to the yellow belt you don't have to worry about scanning those. Try to keep the missorts to a minimum." Debra said getting a nod from Nick, "Anything over 70ibs you send it back. It's an irreg and doesn't belong over here. You find yourself getting backed up, tell the unloader to stop or lift up your bar and let some of the packages back. Leaking packages or the boxes jam up press this big red button here to stop everything and notify me."

Nick nodded and watched as a man got into the truck and began to unload it, putting on his gloves Nick picked the first box and scanned it before sorting it

Nick found the job easy as he was fast and strong enough that these packages reaching up to 65 Ibs felt like nothing,

As he was sorting his truck the guy in front of him took his bar out and allowed his work to run back to him, "Aye my nigga, out that shit back in." Nick said still sorting

The man acted like he didnt hear Nick and Nick grabbed a box and was about to throw it at the mans head when Debra walked over and he sorted it instead 

Debra seeing that her new hire was basically sorting 2 trucks quickly picked up the bar and stopped the other guys work from piling up on Nick

"Don't take this bar back out."Debra told her employee and walked over to Nick who was speeding up to make sure nothing fell on the floor

"So where you from?"

"Here." Nick said

"Really you got a Chicago swag about you."

"I was born out here and my OG moved us out to Atlanta when I was a baby. Came back here when I was 12 and spent all my summers in Chicago." Nick explained

"Oh you got family out there.'

'I got family all over the country. Cousins in Chicago, uncle's in Atlanta, a sister and a niece in New York." 

"No kids of your own?"

"I got a little shortie. He 3.' Nick smiled placing a box on the red belt, "What about you?"

"I'm from Texas. I got 2 brothers and a son." Debra said before they looked over to see the unloader had jammed up his belt, "Josh you got a jam!" 

The unloader stopped and looked over before he got onto the conveyor belt to break his jam

Nick looked to Debra, "So what you using this job for?"

"Trying to start my own business.'

'Oh boss lady forreal, huh?"

"What about you?"

"Studio time." Nick shrugged

"Rapper, you any good."

"I'm raw as hell.' Nick said

Debra left to help out someone else a few minutes later before it was time for break and Nick went outside to chill out for the next 10 minutes when he heard talking behind him and looked at the dudes that he passed by in the parking lot, "Where you from homie?" One of the asked

"60 Crip." Nick said chunking up Neighborhood

The dudes relaxed as he wasn't an enemy

"Okay. My name Rabbit I'm from Treetop Piru." Roger said shaking Nick's hand

"Xavier, call me Cole. Athens Park."

"Rashad, they call me Streak, Grape Street." 

Nick nodded before the door opened and he saw faces he knew, "Boom, guess who stepped in the room."

"Vest?" Nick asked getting his attention before Vest smirked

"My nigga." Vest said before he and Nick laughed and dapped each other up and Nick turned to the other 2 who he knew and greeted them

"Nigga why you tell us you was working here?" Shawn asked

"I aint got yall info no more nigga. I been locked up for 3 5 years." Nick said as he and D'Angelo shook hands 

"Shit niggas was actin lile they aint want to tell us nothing. What happened?" D'Angelo asked 

Sylvester, was the cousin of brother's Shawn and D'Angelo and all were a part of the 89 East Coast Neighborhood Crips and the clicc Get Back Gang and Rashad was Sylvester's cousin but Nick never met him until now

The 7 men all hung out for 10 minutes and Nick got all of their numbers since he got a new phone when the bell rung it was time to get back to work

Nick on his way to the sort aisle was stopped by the full-time supervisor, "Nick." He called causing Nick who was going up the stairs to pause and look at him

"Yea?" Nick asked walking to him

"Your background check just got back and we need to provide a safe environment for our workers."

Nick frowned

'We can't have you working he-" 

Nick walked off as the man was talking as he felt himself about to spazz out and dropped that nigga so he lrft before he lost control,

Walking through the guard shack Nick got into his car and grabbed his gun, putting the strap on his lap he grabbed a blunt and fired it up to calm his nerves

Driving Nick shook his head and just decided to hell with it, he was slanging for the bread he needed and just buy the equipment

Nick blinked and looked to the side and his eyes narrowed 

A Brinks truck pulled into Bank of America, 

"Oh he lackin.' Nick said pulling off and parking 4 blocks away before he got out and ran to the trunk and placed a chakra cloaked hand on the roof of the trunk and a black ski-mask was in Nick's hand, putting on his NY hat over the ski-mask, Nick got another hoodie and kept on his seatbelt before he closed the trunk and tossed his phone into the passenger seat and focused before a cloud of smoke and a shadow clone was beside him, "Steal a car and meet me at the bank." 

Nick and the clone vanished in a blur

Bank of America

3 men were unloading the money to put into the bank as the manager waited to lead them to the vault

Nick tightened the silencer on his Glock and moved forward quietly, and watched as bags of money were put on a dolly

Sniffing the air, Nick could smell the bags with dye packs and he watched as the driver pushed the dolly into the building as the metal door was closing Nick ran and shot the two other Brinks employees as they were about to get into the truck and caught it before it could fully close and eased in before putting a brick in place to keep it ajar

"Long night?"

"The longest, can't wait to get home and catch some shut eye." 

Nick crouching made his way after the duo, and saw the security guard watching them before he snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a sleeper hold before breaking his neck and slowly putting the corpse down before he raced down the hall and watched as the vault was unlocked and opened, 

Nick stood up and whistled getting their attention and 2 bullets to their head killed them 

Running to the front Nick picked up a flashlight and turned it on and off and on and finally off 

His clone in a Escalade pulled in and opened the trunk and back door

The two ran back and grabbed the dolly before Nick toosed the bags with the dye packs to the side and walked to the shelfs and began to scrape all the cash into a heavy duty trash bag before he heard beeping and stopped and flipped through one of the bills and saw a tracker that he removed and tossed away

As Nick was doing this his clone had went to the manager's corpse and took the keys before he went to a gate and unlocked it before he went to each of the safety security boxes and began to open them and dump out the cash and jewelry and he found a box filled with papers

"Barra bonds?" The clone asked itself before tossing them in the bag and leaving

The camera recorded the two mask men put everything in the SUV before they got in and drove away

As the clone drove Nick who was in the backseat wrote on a peice of paper and began to seal all the bags into it, and dump the money out of the bank bags and once he finished he vanished,

The clone was driving by a camera and instantly substituted with the owner of the car who was unconscious and jerked awake to see his car filled with bags when he saw loghts and looked to see an 18 wheeler amd screamed before the truck demolished his vehicle 

The clone beneath the SUV, smirked and took a deep breath before blowing out ash with clicked his teeth because the ash to explode

Meanwhile

Nick was on the floor in the living room counting his money and smoking as he did so, "Who knew being a freak was so lucrative." He laughed shaking his head, "Shit 3.5 years in jail helped me out. All that training coming in handy." 

Putting up the money Nick left the house and drove to the closest BestBuy and found himself looking at the equipment and his face scrunched up before he called Xavier

"Whats hannin?"

"Nothin look I'm at the BestBuy and I dont know what none of this shit is." Nick said looking around, "And I aint askin none of these niggas in here they might think I'm some hoe, and try to get me for my money on hood."

"I'll pull up give me the address."

"Alright." Nick said before he hung up and texted Xavier the address as he walked out the store to his car

Nick waited for a few minutes before Xavier pulled up and they went back into the store to buy the equipment amd as Nick was loading the shit into his car Xavier asked, "What happened to you at the end of the night fool?"

"They fired my ass.' Nick said 

"For what?"

"Background check." Nick shrugged before he put his trunk down, "I ain't trippin though. Get my shit out the streets you feel me?" 

"Hell yea." Xavier said before he handed Nick a flashdrive

"Whats this?" Nick asked looking it over

'Some beats to get you started."

Nick shrugged, "If I fuck with them I'll have a job for you."

"Alright nigga.' Xavier said before he and Nick dapped each other up and they both left

2 Hours Later

Nick put up all of the equipment using Youtube tutorial videos before he plugged Xavier's flashdrive into the laptop and played the beat and nodded to it, "He sampled Juvie." He smiled 

Nick sat down and with a notebook began to just write lyrics and rhyme to himself

2 Months Later

It's been 2 months since Nick robbed the bank and the police failed to recover the money from the wreckage, with only one corpse found a reward was put out for information on the second suspect,

Nick and the guys from UPS hung out more and started hitting licks and working out together at the gym and around the city, 

They all had something they wanted to do and were grinding for it, Rabbit wanted to do music as well along with Vest and Cole made beats. Shawn was a boxer on the come up, while D'Angelo was trying to break into the UFC. Rashad was just as deep in the streets and didn't see himself doing anything different until everyone encouraged him to get the club he used to talk about with his grandfather who used to own one but it got repossessed when his grandfather went to jail

Keira was his manager and accountant since she was a Financial Advisor at Chase bank,

Nick had released a mixtape a month ago called OMMIO but it was largely produced by DJ Mustard and he got on a few tracks with Durk and OtF

Nick filmed a few videoes by himself and posted them to Youtube but only the people in LA, Chicago and Atlanta bumped his music 

With OMMIO an EP with seven tracks called Finesse Father with songs like 

Die Young

Every Season

Down Below

Count Up

Money

Erica Kane

and Lonely

The EP was the first time he added an effect on his voice and it turned out okay along with his song trilogy called Rico Story, 

Holding onto all the music Nick was always thoughtful on should he flood the market like he did the streets but he decided to just hold on for the time being, 

Nick was scrolling through his music videos wondering what he should do for the song Crazy Story he was getting ready to film with Worldstar later today. The song and video would drop at the same time so he needed the video to go right

Hearing knocking at the door, Nick stood up and walked over before looking through the peephole as he pulled his Glock, standing up he opened the door to his friends

"Sup yall." Nick said stepping back letting them in and he looked to the dudes behind them with video equipment

"Ready to shoot this vid?" Sylvester asked smirking

Nick nodded sighing to ignore the butterflies in his stomach 

All day Nick and the crew filmed his video, Worldstar was paid and Nick would post the video on his YouTube channel then they will post it on their website

Falling back onto the couch Nick laid across it before he blinked when he felt buzzing beneath him and reached behind the couch and found his burner phone

Nick's eyes widened and he sat up and answered the phone, "Martin look man I-"

"Now you wish to answer the phone. Too late my friend, you cross me I kill you.' Martin said before hanging up

Nick looked up as he heard tires screeching and ran to the window and peeked out the blinds and saw some Hispanics out front with Ak47s

"Shit.' Nick cursed before they began to spray the house

Falling to the floor Nick crawled as bullets sprayed the house, getting to a wall Nick pushed chakra into a seal on the floor and all his weight and money were sealed into a notebook that appeared on the dinner table and quickly he grabbed it before he went out the backdoor and hopped a fence into a backyard before he ran to a brick wall and hopped into another backyard

Running on the side of the house Nick walked out in front asaw the mexicans still shooting up his house and his car, he was about to pull his own but had a better idea

Crouching Nick ran down the street and came up on the shooter in the back and kicked the back of his knee and took the Ak47 he had and forced it around before he shot him in the face

Kicking the corpse away Nick aimed and fired. Gangster#2 was shot down getting everyone's attention and they turned on Nick who ducked down still firing as he moved behind the truck as they began to spray it 

Laying on his belly and aiming beneath the truck, Nick with a glare shot all of their knees and when they fell put 2 in their head as he just squeezed the trigger

Police arrived and Nick tossed the gun away from him and put his hands behind his head 

Nick was arrested and gave a statement at the precinct which he told the truth, with security footage from the liquor store across the street verifying it was in self defense. They couldn't even get him on a unlawful possession of a firearm by a felon charge because it wasn't his gun that was used. Police had also searched the house from top to bottom but found nothing illegal and they hated it,

Nick was released and his profile just went up 

  
  


Police are scratching their heads as to what caused a violent shootout on 58th Stocker Rd that left several gang members dead. The recent rise in gang crime continues unabated. An house off Slauson Avenue in the Crenshaw District was turned into a war zone and the battle then spilled out onto the surrounding streets. Witnesses say that the home of Nicholas Cliton an upcoming rapper under the name King Quan was attacked by 8 assailants wielding machine guns. 

"It was a quiet night. Nick had just finished shooting his music video 2 hours before it happened. We all heard the Aks spitting but we didn't know where they were coming from, last place we would think would be was someone shooting up Nick's crib cause he like that,"

"Yes, 8 members of the 18th Street Gang street gang came and fired assault rifles at the home. The rapper was inside amd managed to leave out the backdoor amd circle around before he confronted a gunman and took his weapon and killed his attackers. The rapper King Quan does have an extensive criminal record so if he will be released anytime is still up in the air. This is Allison Mayberry channel 5."

Nick's phone was blowing up with people wanting an interview as his followers on Instagram and his views on Youtube went up overnight, Shaderoom, BallerAlert, Worldstar and other blog sites got their hands on the video and posted it

Nicholas aka King Quan, California's Demon was now on everyone's radar

Next Day

Nick was sitting at the table loading up his gun as Kiera walked in from the next room on the phone, "Morgan wants to talk to you.' She said holding the phone to him

Nick sighed, reached over and grabbed the phone before he hung up, "I thought you wanted to see your daughter?"

Reaching over Nick handed her an envelope, "I saw Kelcy at the park and took a strand of hair. She ain't mine.' He said 

Kiera looked at Nick as he began to load up another clip, "She miraculously remembered a nigga number when she finds out what hes been up to since he been released.' Nick chuckled

"You're at war now, aint you?"

"Yup." Nick smiled happily in his element, "Theirs some important funeral today. Thought I'd go and pay my respects.' 

"Mask up." 

Nick nodded before they kissed and she got up and walked off, normally Nick would have a partner but since his situation with Lamar, Nick was comfortable doing his dirt on his own,

Meanwhile 

Sylvester and Shawn were masked up and moving forward in an alleyway with Sylvester toting a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW and Shawn loading a drum into his New Frontier Armory AR-15 Dedicated 9MM, Sylvester tapped Shawn's shoulder and twirled his finger in the air

Shawn nodded and ran went to the back of the church and came out the otherside, putting his chopper up onto the wall as he and Sylvester watched as people began to fill out of the church he looked up

Rabbit and Rashad were across the street from the church with Rabbit having a Heckler & Koch G36C and Rashad with his M4A1 Carbine they looked to Shawn and Sylvester and they all nodded that they were ready

The four counted amongst each other and attacked

Gunfire rang out causing screams to fipl the air as the 4 men with choppers fired into the crowd of mourners for the attack on their friend

The gangsters who were strapped didn't have time to pull their own weapons and return fire as they were shot down 

When everyone was laid down and sirens filling the air the 4 men took off running to a Chevrolet Avalanche

Later

Nick hopped in traffic and made his way to the church but he was surprised when he saw police and emergency services had cut the block off and he saw stretchers and bodys under white sheets causing him to blink before he drove down the road and his phone buzzed, picking it up Nick saw he was being tagged in some posts and ignored it before he got a text

"Aye some Eight Trey nigga just dissed you.' 

Nick opened up instagram and saw he was being tagged under a Streetv video of a Eight Trey rapper known as Slacc 

Nick played the video

"What's up man this is LA Street tv where we keep our ears to the street and help y'all get in tune with the young hungry artists on the come up. Today we got-"

"Man this the motherfuccin real King of LA, Slacc ETGC in this bitch yall know what the fucc goin on." Slacc said tossing up his set 

"I beat this nigga ass in jail." Nick noticed 

"Alright, so word around is you the next up out of the city."

"Of course aint no nigga in the city doin it like me, 100k on my neck, 50K on the wrist, my dick between yo bitch lips thats how we commin." 

Nick's eyes narrowed as he noted the watch 

Flashback

Nick looked at Dooda as he drank water on the roof and noticed his watch, "Yo that shit icy as fuck bro." 

End Flashback

Nick's eyes darkened seeing his cousin's missing watch on a opp 

"Crip!" A crip yelled in the background as Slacc laughed and tossed up a C with his fingers

"Okay, okay so with LA being a big city is you fuccin with any other artists out here?"

"Shit I rocc wit my nigga Mali you know its only gang shit around here?"

'What about Nipsey Hussel, and King Quan? All y'all from South Central seem like a link up that would be big for the city." The interviewer asked

"Man fuck them Sissies, NapK over here. They can eat a dick."

Nick ended the video, when his phone rung, "Durkio, whats goin on my nigga?"

'Aye Im flying to New York for an interview. Pop out wit me one time."

'Shit cool. I'll see in New York tomorrow."

'Alright I'll pick you up from the airport.' 

"Alright nigga.' Nick said parking Keira's car and he walked into the house,

A clone was created and it left out the back and hopped a fence into another backyard and another fence into an alley, the clone broke into a car and sped off 

The clone drove around Eight Trey territory for hours looking for his target and as he drove by a house he smirked and pulled around the corner 

Getting out the car the clone crouched and walked up the alley on the side of the house and hid in the bushes 

Pulling his FN-FiveSeven the clone walked forward, "Whats up now nigga talkin all that shit!" He said causing Slacc and his boy to look over 

Blaow the first bullet took out Slacc's homeboy with a headshot, 

Blaow, Blaow

Slacc was hit twice in the chest as he began to duck down 

Blaow, Blaow a shot to the forehead then the throat insured he wouldn't survive 

Slacc on the ground bleeding out as the clone walked up and looked up as Treys ran out their house and he shot Slacc in the face again

The clone ducked as shots were aimed at him and as he snatched Slacc's chain and his forearm before with a rip he took his wrist and hand and tossed it to the side as the watch fell before grabbed it and backed up as he shot 3 times and nailed 3 men one in the thigh, another in the jugular, and another in the eye before he ran out of sight and as the crips came around the corner to follow him he was gone with leaves everywhere

Meanwhile

Nick was on the plane relaxing as he smirked when he got the memories of his clone

Finished

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Shawn's House

Shawn was in his bed chilling on instagram, his room was lined with gold medals and fighting trophies, he could've gone pro when he was 19 but he had got locked up for murder 1, took it the trial and beat the case,

Shawn was 23, gangs were always apart of him and his families life since their mother was a crip and trafficked drugs while their father was one of the East Coast Crips go to shooters, when he was 3 his mom died in a shootout with police after she killed her aunt, but that's a long and toxic story that we'll get into later,

Growing up with his dad's family and being separated from his elder sister, Shawn fell into the streets his father was in and out of jail when he was 13 he thought football would be the way to go as his dad was always around for that but when his dad got locked up again his anger got the best of him and ruined that chance, having to set an example for D'Angelo and his fathers other 6 kids as the eldest boy Shawn couldn't let himself be seen as weak

Boxing and martial arts were what Shawn fell on and he was good, school wasn't a strong suite because he was always disruptive and being put out of class then expelled so he was homeschooled by his aunt and when he was free he hit the streets, sold some drugs then went to the gym and spent time with his elder sister who was his best friend,

Now with a job as a dishwasher at a nursing home and at UPS Shawn was determined to revive his plans of being a world champion in boxing,

He smirked as he scrolled through instagram and saw posts about Slacc's and his little homie Cantgetright murder before he saw that Nick was on live

Shawn laughed a few times before he looked up and saw he had to get ready

Brooklyn, NY

Nick and Durk walked out of the Power 105.1 FM - Radio Station headquarters, Durk's interview was Angela Yee's podcast, unfortunately Nick didn't pay to much attention as he was on the phone and joking around with his friends,

They decided to stay in the city, they played a 5v5 against Meek Mill and his crew with their own before Durk went shopping and Nick went to visit his sister,

Afternoon, Bronx

A 2 bedroom apartment was cluttered for a family of 6, Nick's half sister Erica stayed with her mother, little sisters, little brother, and her daughter. Nick loved each of them seeing as they always welcomed him with open arms, 

With the girls sharing a room Erica had a bed for her and her daughter and her little sisters had bunk beds, her little brother slept in the living room on a pullout bed, and her mom had a room to herself

Nick's music was playing over the tv that was on YouTube as Erica was looking for a job while her mother was in her room watching Lifetime,

Someone suddenly began to knock on the door beating the grinding beat, Erica smiled knowing who it was and quickly opened it

"Boy if you don't knock it off with that old ass beat." Erica said as Nick frowned

'Who you talkin to, I'm a gangsta I'll slap the shit out of you.' Nick said stepping in

'Try it nigga.' Erica dared

The two glared at each other before smiling and hugging, "How you doing?" Erica asked as he stepped further into the house and she closed the door

"I'm hungry as a bitch, make a nigga something to eat." Nick said looking around 

"Get some bread.' Erica said 

"That's cold as fuck. Where ya momma at?" 

"Her room." 

"Bet." Nick said sitting down

"So what you doing out here?"

"Durk had an interview." Nick shrugged looking at a table and seeing a lot of bills, "I'm gone, I need yall to move out to LA."

"We ain't got no money for that." Erica said

"I'll figure something out." Nick said reaching over and grabbing her chips, "Might even have a job for you."

"What you doing tonight?" Erica asked cleaning the table

'Going to the club with Durk. Pop out with us.' Nick said eating a Dorito

"Who is going to watch Paris?" 

"Why yo momma can't watch her?" Nick asked 

"She don't want to.' Erica said 

'Man.' Nick smacked his lips and walked in into the hall toward the master bedroom

Erica went about putting up her stuff when Nick came back, "She said she'll watch her."

"What you do?" Erica asked as Nick smiled

"Nothing." Nick said before he put the bag of chips down, "Pop out wit me to the mall." 

The duo left the apartment and went shopping, just enjoying the day together and catching up without a phone or glass between them, 

2 Hours Later, Gym

Rotating his shoulders Shawn looked at his sparring partner and with a ring of the bell he came forward and leaned back from a wild hook

"Brooks, take it easy!" 

Shemar Brooks was a heavyweight title contender and as he swung a right hook, Shawn ducked and punched him in torso twice and came up with a hook

Backing up and shaking his head, Shemar looked at Shawn who was waiting on him, Shemar advanced and tried a left and right jab that Shawn bobbed away from before Shawn leaned back from a uppercut that grazed his chin and Shemar saw stars as Shawn still leaning back scored a clean left uppercut 

Shemar fell to his knees and to the floor, Shawn walked away as Shemar's team rushed to the man

Later

Shawn hit the showers and stopped by the office, "Tameka.' He called 

Tameka motioned to the chair in front of her desk, "That's the third heavyweight you've spared with and knocked out."

Shawn sat back, "You told me to spar with guys.'

'Spar not take serious."

'I haven't taken any of them seriously.' Shawn said shaking his head, 

"Good." Tameka smirked causing Shawn to raise an eyebrow, before she handed him his boxing licence, 

Shawn smiled and reached for it but Tameka held onto it, "I give you this, it's you swearing to me that you'll stay out of trouble."

"Yes of course." Shawn said nodding

"Promise me you'll look into moving to Atlanta." Tameka said wanting to get Shawn far away from his set, and negative influences,

"I'll think about it." Shawn said

"You have a match in 3 weeks. We'll start you with some low-key fights and work our way up. I expect your full dedication to this. You get me?"

"I got you.' Shawn nodded smiling 

Hours Later, Queens, NY

Nick and the entire OTF camp was in VIP, listening to the music, while Durk was on his phone with his girl, and Nick was staring at a bartender

Durk looked up as Nick walked off and raised an eyebrow before his shoulder was tapped and he looked to his right and saw his friend pointing at the owner of the club

Nick, ignoring the females trying to get his attention; folded his arms on the bar and leaned forward, "Can I get a bottle of 1942?" 

The bartender looked up at Nick, "That's $1,200, you sure you don't want a shot?" 

"Positive ma." Nick said taking off his backpack and opening it before dropping 5,000 and handed her 2 bands, 

"My bad." The bartender smiled before she took the money and nodded over to Durk and his group, "You don't look like one of them."

"How do they look?"

"Like they use the fact they know Durk to get respect and pussy." 

Nick smiled, "I don't know what they on, gang. How they get pussy aint go shit to do wit me. I'm Nick, whats yo name?" 

"Stephanie.' 

"You got a man?"

"Yea."

'To bad for him." Nick smirked

5 Minutes Later

Durk walked onto the stage with a microphone and saw Nick talking to 3 bartenders making them laugh, as he flirted before he spoke, "New York what yall on, gang?" 

Everyone looked to the stage and began to cheer as Nick raised an eyebrow, as he had been under the impression this was just a club appearance not a performance, 

"Me and my brothas in y'all city and we bout to T up with yall." Durk said before a beat played

Nick walked off to get to the stage as Durl began to perform

[Lil Durk:]

I done seen a killer get put on a stretcher

Love my brothers but we gotta do better

Gotta move around you ain't doing no better

Know a nigga switch up quick for that cheddar

Know one bitch suck dick for Margielas

Cant come around cause niggas to jealous

No sneak dissin my niggas get extra

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang gang gang gang forever

[JusBlow:]

Love my gang but we gotta do better

How you riding and you told on the fellas

Ratatouille he gone snitch on some cheddar

Chase em down it don't matter the weather

Say it's cappin when I'm poppin Margielas

Sneaky niggas tryna hold a vendetta

We was stuffin 30 in a Beretta

Love my gang but we gotta do better

[Lil Durk]

Case is federal baggin is terrible

Streets on the schedule dope on a jet or two

Better go in cause this shit could get physical

I don't popped x and I mixed it with medical

I ain't never celebrate birthdays

I was down bad in the worst way

Why you come around in the first place

You gotta fuck blo on the first date

They say I'm an arrogant bastard

I hope in the coup and I smashed her

Won't see me again like Casper

Played your ass actor

Smoke my gas after

She be with the opps clap em

He died I don't know what happened

Spot news he trending after

[Lil Durk:]

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang forever

Gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang gang gang gang forever

With my gang gang gang gang gang forever

Nick ran up with his own microphone and pushed his way to the front and the bartenders he had been talking to looked to the bar and saw him gone before looking at him in surprise,

[Kng Quan:]

Bitch I'm wild insane forever

Keep your gun on you, you better

What these rats they want your cheddar

You cant name no niggas better

We get caught we gone forever

You get caught you out you tellin

Killed that man cause he knew better

We gang bang gang bang forever

We gang bang gang bang forever

We gang bang gang bang forever

We gang bang gang bang forever

[Lil Durk:]

With my gang gang forever

[Kng Quan:]

We gang bang gang bang forever

We gang bang gang bang forever

We gang bang gang bang forever

[Lil Durk:]

With my gang gang forever

With my gang gang forever

Durk and Nick dapped each other up, "Make some noise for my cousin, Kng Quan, in this bitch." 

Nick threw up gang signs smirking,

Meanwhile

Shawn and the crew were in the club in the VIP section, "Toast, we doing what the fuck we all said we was gon do, y'all. All of us making moves to get our families straight and pursue our dreams. I love y'all man." Shawn said 

Everyone downed their glass as Shawn sighed feeling the burn of the alcohol and looked into the crowd on the dance floor and saw a female smiling at him before she motioned for him to follow her as she walked off 

"I'll be back.' Shawn said standing up and walking out his section through the dance floor and looked around before he entered the women's restroom

Shawn raised an eyebrow as she looked familiar but couldn't place her face, the woman pulled his collar and dragged him into the stall and sat on the toilet cover 

Shawn's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket as the woman unbuttoned his pants and pulled his 10 inch long and 2 inch thick erection from his briefs

"Whats up baby?" Shawn asked, watching the woman lick up his shaft, "Naw we gon be leaving in a few minutes. I aint fucking none of these hoes, Im saving everything I git for you when I get home." 

Shawn forced the woman's head down his shaft, "Love you too. See you in a bit." He said before he hung up

"Sorry about that." Shawn said allowing the girl to pull away and greedily gasp for air 

Shawn sighed as the woman worked his shaft over and while it felt good she was taking to long and doing to much, and as he sneakingly unlocked the stall he pulled away and stood the girl up and turned her around, 

Excited the girl began to pull her pants thong down before she knelt over the toilet and rubbed her pussylips before she looked back and saw Shawn was gone causing her eyes to widen as the stall door was wide open

Laughing to himself, Shawn met up with D'Angelo and the others before they all left the club, while the girl walked onto the dance floor and looked around for him

"Teanna. You alright?" Teanna's friend asked

Later

Shawn made it home and took a quick shower before he dried himself off, and walked into his room after tossing his clothes into the dirty clothes basket and carrying his shoes 

Walking into his room, Shawn out his shoes down as he watched his girl sitting at the back of the bed and he stood up straight,

"You couldn't get dressed?" Michelle asked smiling

"Clothes were coming off anyway." Shawn said stepping onto the bed and walking on the mattress to her before falling to his knees

Cupping his girl's face they kissed deeply, and he removed her robe before tossing it, "I love you.' He said

"I love you.' Michelle smiled before they kissed again and she laid back

Shawn entered Michelle and with a moan she clutched his side as he buried himself all the way into her, and began to fuck his girlfriend

Queens, New York

Nick got off the stage and made his way to the 3 girls he was trying to fuck and he saw them waiting for him, "Your pretty good."

"At a lot of things.' Nick smirked looking around, "Tryna dip out wit me?" 

"If you can handle all three of us.'

'I plan to.' Nick said 

"We got to change first."

"I'll meet yall out back.' Nick said watching them leave and smirked 

Walking out the club, Nick went to his rented 2018 Porsche Cayenne and pulled around back before he waited for the girls to come,

"Where are you at?"

"Bout to get some pussy. See you 2morrow.' 

Nick put his phone down and sealed all his money into his forearm seal and dropped his backpack in the backseat as he saw the girls coming out and allowed them to get in before he drove off to his hotel room

Meanwhile, Los Angeles, CA

Rashad walked to a payphone, as it rang, "Yea." He said

'I have a job for you and your crew. If I'm going to be back in the game you need to take care of someone for me."

"Who?"

"His name is Micheal Townley, he's a witness for the Feds. He lives in Beverly Hills with his family. Do this and I'll give you Martin Madrazo's address."

Rashad hung up and sighed before he walked to his car

Pulling away as he received a text message, Rashad headed for Beverly Hills, ready for his mission

Morning

Rashad walked up to a large house and entered the property, seeing a man doing the lawn, Rashad quickly snuck up behind him and slammed the but of his gun into his head, knocking him unconscious,

Running around Rashad looked up to see an open window and stepped back a little bit before he ran up the wall and jumped to the roof before he could fall down,

Pulling himself up Rashad walked to the open window as a door slammed and a girl was heard screaming in frustration. Rashad entered the house and heard Call of Duty being played,

"Thats right my niggas! You ain't on shit! J-" 

Rashad upped his pistol with a suppressor and shot Jimmy in the back of the head, twice,

Walking to the next room with flowers on the door, Rashad opened it to see Jimmy's sister laying on the bed with her back to him and he walked up as she turned to look up at the ceiling and grabbed a pillow and put it over her face causing her to thrash before he shot through the pillow,

Rashad walked out the room, and went down the stairs and paused when he heard Amanda, "Thank you, coach." 

Peeking around the corner into the kitchen, Rashad saw Amanda and her tennis coach hugged up before he shot both quickly, 

Rashad narrowed his eyes as he looked around the house for Michael and found a Jeep in the garage, "Fuck this nigga at?" 

Walking toward the door, Rashad paused as he looked at the trunk of the jeep, and noticed it wasn't closed all the way, looking through the window he saw a tarp in the back with a bulge, 

Placing the gun to the glass, Rashad fired 3 shots into the tarp and smirked seeing blood spill out, opening the trunk, Rashad pulled the tarp off and saw Michael gasping as blood leaked from his mouth, as he clutched his stomach

"Motherfucker!" Michael gasped

"Lester sends his regards, snitch." Rashad said before he shot Michael in the head

Leaving the garage, Rashad walked to the unconscious gardener and pulled him to his truck, and put him in the driver side, racing back to the house to the kitchen, Rashad looked through the liquor cabinet and grabbed some Grey Goose, and Hennessey

Making his way back to the truck, Rashad forced the gardener to drink both bottles doen causing him to wake up but Rashad held him down by covering his eyes 

Putting the murder weapon in his hand as the man fell asleep, Rashad left 

New York

"You did it?" Nick asked sitting on the edge of his bed completely named

"Yea, of course I did.' Rashad said

'You trust this Lester nigga?" 

"I do. Guy hates cops and the government and he's to scared to cross me.' Rashad assured

"Well if the nigga can get the lo, it don't matter." Nick said standing up, "I'll be back in LA in about a week." 

"Aight." 

Nick hung up and put his phone on the table before he grabbed his pants and looked to his bed and saw his 3 lovers still asleep with his nut leaking from all of their pussies,

Leaving the room, Nick sat on the couch and began to draw seals 

Hours Later

The gardener groaned as he woke up not remembering anything, looking around his eyes widened as he saw he was still at the house he was supposed to be landscaping before he made to get out but saw the gun in his hand and quickly he dropped it, 

Shaking his head the man walked around to the lawn and used his flashlight to look at the lawn and saw that it was half done, "Shit." He cursed before he walked to his equipment and picked it up but he saw a puddle of red paint leaking from beneath the garage door,

Curious, the gardener walked to the garage and it opened thanks to the motion sensor and his eyes widened in horror seeing Michael's corpse, backing away the man ran to his truck and sped off the property and slammed into a car but without stopping he drove away

"Hey! You hit my fucking car!" A man said before he took a picture of the truck as it stopped and hit a corner, "Asshole." 

The man ran across the street ready to give Michael a piece of his mind, only to find the man shot dead,

Week Later

Nick yawned as he finally returned to the city, he spent 2 days in New York with his sister, his new cum guzzlers, Durk, played basketball with Meek Mills and met some other rappers before going to Vegas and getting kicked out of the Bellagio Casino because he kept winning on craps and blackjack, with 4.5 mill from his gambling spree he went to Chicago and did a video with one of his friends before splitting 100,000 with O Block and spending time with his mom and other siblings,

Flying to Atlanta and doing a show before shooting dice with some more rappers, splitting 100,000 with his friends out there, Nick finally returned home and as he was on his way home he got a call,

"Og Bam what's the deal big homie."

'You bacc in the city?" 

"Yea, what you on, gang?"

"Come to my house. We need to talk." Bam said before he hung up

Frowning, Nick drove to his new destination, and parked outside, getting out Nick put his gun in his waistband after making sure that it was loaded,

Walking around the house to the backyard, Nick saw the OGs, waiting on him, "What's up Lou." Nick greeted dapping up an OG

"Can't call it Hitman." Lou said 

Nick smiled before he walked over to Bam who sighed, "Look." Bam began as Nick raised an eyebrow, "Ain't nobody put as much work in on the set then you at such a young age. You came in wanting yo respect and you got it, but we think it'll be best for you to move."

"Move where?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow

"One time, raided the hood 6 times in the week you've been gone." Lou said causing Nick to blink in surprise

"They are thirsty. Been showing your photo around asking kids for information on you. Even offering niggas on the inside deals if they had any dirt on you.' 

Nick frowned, 

"We tryna protect you." Lou said 

"I appreciate it." Nick nodded

Nick and the OGs talked somemore before a man walked in with his phone, "Aye they saw that slab ass nigga on his way to the Airport.'

"Who?" Nick asked

'Tekashi." Bam said only for Nick to raise am eyebrow, "Damn nigga you need to stop being in your own little world. This New York ese came out here for All Star weekend without checking in. He been running around with the Hoovers wanting us to test his gangster and how he would never get touched. So everyone tryna touch him. He been talking crazy bout the city and-"

"Say no more.' Nick said getting uo and leaving

"We said stay out of trouble.'

'Relax. I got this." Nick waved without turning around and he got in his car and drove toward LAX

15 Minutes Later, LAX 

Nick was in the parkinglot in front of the airport, on his phone looking at a picture of the dude with rainbow hair, waiting patiently, and his eyes narrowed seeing his target with 3 dudes,

"What it is, loc?" Nick asked walking up causing them to stop

"Aye man we ain't on that time right now." One of the guys said

'You might not be but he is.' Nick said pointing at Tekashi, "So either he catch this one or all yall get down." 

"Nigga you talkin hella tough and you by yourself. Ask about me." Tekashi said

'I aint asking shit, show me what you on, lil folks.' Nick smirked 

Guy in the brown jacket tried to sneak Nick who leaned back and punched him in the jaw

Twirling his arm up Nick parried a sloppy jab from the man in the white/black sweatshirt before slamming his elbow into his jaw

Ducking Nick caught the man in black with a lariat, turning Nick ate a punch from Tekashi and laughed holding up Tekashi's chains causing him to grab at his chest and looked down to see them missing

"I dont even want this shit." Nick said tossing the chains into the trash, "Try again.' Nick beckoned waving Tekashi forward

Tekashi swung but Nick blocked with his right wrist before he landed a vicious combo, a left jab broke his nose, followed by a right hook split his lip, a right elbow to the torso, then a left right jab to the torso followed by a left and right hook to the face 

Tekashi was out before he hit the ground

Nick scoffed before he walked off as pedestrians who were recording ran up along with TMZ, 

**Finished**

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Nick after beating Tekashi's and his crews ass went to see Kiera, his son and his baby momma, 

Laying in bed between Keira and Teira, combing his fingers through their hair he spoke, "I'm moving out of LA." He said 

The two leaned up and looked at him, "What?" They asked

" Ops and cops on me bad out here. I can say I'll stay out of trouble but we all know that's better said than done."

"What about us?" Teira asked

"I want y'all to come with me." Nick said as if it was obvious, "I've looked into some schools for Devante and some houses. It's cheaper out there, my music career will do better out there, and I ain't got beef in the city."

"What about Martin Madrazo?" Teira asked

Nick looked at Keira, "His daughter wants to take over, Martin has been making decisions that have cost their family a lot of money. She proposes a deal. You settle your debt by killing Martin, and becoming her distro, meaning you will have to take out Martin's distro. And to make sure you won't betray the family you have to give her your child."

'That bitch aint coming anywhere near Devante." Teira said

'Not Devante." Keira said, shaking her head, focusing on Nick, "Give her a child. You will be named the godfather but no one but the both of you will know the truth and it will stay that way, until the child is old enough to know the truth."

"What other choice do I have." Nick said leaning his head back

Next Day, Malibu, CA

An middle age Latino man was smoking a cigar as 3 topless women relaxed by his pool while armed guards stood around, looking to his left he saw Nick with a duffle bag being searched by his men,

"Nicholas.'

'Martin. You sent your people to shoot up my spot."

"You didn't answer any of my calls."

"You sound like some bitch I fucked." Nick said

'Hey." Martin snapped pointing a finger at Nick in warning, "Don't disrespect me."

"Okay. I'll just do this." Nick said and tossed the duffel to the ground and as Martin looked down and opened it he saw it was filled with money causing him to smirk and looked up laughing only to gasp as Nick with his Glock45 and shot him in the head

Everyone watched as Martin collapsed before Nick put 2 more bullets into his head, 

A woman walked forward smoking a cigarette, "Thank you, Nicholas. My father has gotten old and weak. Kill his distro then you and I will finalise our deal."

Nick nodded, and picked up his duffel bag headed outside to the black Lightning LS-218 waiting for him, tying a blue bandana around his face and putting on the helmet, Nick got onto the bike and rode off

1 hour Later

Nick pulled into a scrap yard but veered off and rode up to the large hill that overlooked the entire yard, lifting the visor of his helmet, Nick frowned slightly seeing the distributor amd 4 guards as people were already leaving, 

"Fuck it." Nick said unsealing a sniper rifle 

Laying on his belly, Nick took a deep breath as he looked through the scope, "Tien." Nick shot the distributor putting a round through his forehead, "Choatzu.' Firing a round into the cheek of a guard sent him to the ground as well, without a face, "Yamcha."

The final guard saw the reflection of the rifle and raised his gun toward it but he was shot in the chest,

Sealing the rifle away, Nick stretched before he left and same way he came, unseen,

Nightfall, The London West Hollywood at Beverly Hills

Nick got off the elevator and entered the penthouse looking around from his place in front of the elevator, "Hello?! He called

Melissa Queenpin of the Madrazo Cartel stepped out of a room in a form fitting dress, "Good job.' She said before walking to the kitchen and Nick walked up to her

"Thanks. So why you need me to fuck you?"

"When someone takes the reins of the Madrazo Cartel he or she is to have an heir or expecting an heir. I have 4 months to get pregnant or another will rise up and take control."

'Why me?" Nick asked frowning

"I looked into you for my father. You're respected and feared in Chicago, Atlanta, and Los Angeles. No one has that kind of reputation that can beat a body and two attempts at 17 years old then beat a mass murder charge. You're a man of action, morals, and respect. To sweeten the deal I will tell you where your aunt and her husband are."

"Husband?" Nick asked before he scoffed and looked at her, "Okay, lets talk."

Nick and Melissa ironed out some details, Rashad would be in charge of her distribution in Atlanta, 

Melissa gave him Lamar's new address and some plots of land in Georgia, access to her moles in the FBI, DEA, and ATF,

After ironing out their deal, with Nick now effectively being hired as her personal hitman, they had lunch before fucking, 

Week Later, Atlanta, GA

Nick with a few strands of his dreads now dyed was in the studio, with Xavier, Lil Durk, Coach K, and Pee

Smoking his gas, Nick was on his phone as they listened to his unreleased music, before the music was cut off and he looked up, 

"You raw." Pee said causing Nick to nod,

"But?' Nick asked

"I hear you reppin for LA, and Chicago but what about the A? You know the streets have been waitin on it." Coach said

"I been tryna you know perfect the sound, I don't want to be mumblin, or sounding the same as niggas already out, you know how that go. I got about 5 songs with my southern accent."

"Let's hear it then, Lil baby." Pee said watching as the kid he knew since he was 3 hanging around the grown ups gambling and going to strip clubs looked for the songs before he played them, he was proud he was given this rap shit a chance, Pee saw Durk get up and followed him out 

"Aye, Durk." Pee called, causing Durk to look at him, "You know Lamar and Denise out here right?" 

"What?" Durk asked 

"Yea, look we both know it's only a matter of time before Nick finds out and he go huntin for them. We need to keep him locked in the studio."

Durk looked through the door and saw Nick laughing with Xavier as Coach had headphones in listening to his music

Pee walked over with a backpack and tossed it to Nick, "What's this?" Nick asked as he unzipped the backpack

"Your paychecks." Pee said causing Nick to look at him after seeing the bag was filled with unopened paychecks, "QC wouldn't be around without your 400k,"

'You aint had to do that."

"You saved my life. I forever got yo back." Pee said, causing Nick to smile, "And I'm gonna make sure yo ass stay out of jail."

Nick chuckled before he counted each envelope, "Each one is 2 tickets."

'2 tickets?" Nick asked in shock, getting a nod from Pee, "It's 36 checks in the bag."

Pee smirked

Coach took off his headphones and looked at Nick, "This shit fye. You spittin that real shit but you are right though most of these got that 2000s feel to em, but that's good though. My Dawg though that has a more up to date sound and it's unique, like Migos."

"I aint tryna be Migos, Yatchy, none of dem niggas." Nick said putting his palms together in front of his face and looking thoughtful, "I'm sitting on all this damn music, and it's March. Fuck it we gon flood the streets with this shit. Every 4 weeks I'm gon release a single and a mixtape, I'm bout to go crazy on King David." Nick smiled after looking at his phone to see the date and saw that it was March 1st

Next Day

Nick spent all night in the studio, and when he was leaving, Durk caught him and said he got an interview for him to do, so he took a shower and changed and was now sitting and a white room on a chair with a camera in front of him,

"Where you from?"

"Neighborhood Rollin 60 Crip." Nick said, throwing up gang signs, "South Central, 64 King Drive the O, and Oakland City in the A." 

"Lots of places."

'Places that shaped me into the man I am today." Nick said

"Where do you reside now?"

"I was in Cali, but I'm back in the A now." Nick said

"How old were you when you made that decision?"

"The other day." Nick said

"Oh very recent." The interviewer said

'Yea it wasn't that long ago."

'I assume it was a career choice?"

"Yea for sure, and a life choice to lowkey." Nick said rubbing his chin

"Now, growing up, can you paint that picture for me.' 

"Shit, I was born in LA. My momma and my aunt got into some shit and we moved to Atlanta, and it was regular for me. Me, my mom, no daddy, I got into some trouble running wit some older niggas and we moved to Chicago, where she met my step dad and shit."

"How old were you when your parents separated?"

"They weren't together when I was born, my pops was locked up. Then he passed away not long after he got out."

"Do you know what he went to jail for?"

"Not exactly. He was in jail until I was like 8. That's when I first met him." Nick said

"There was a step-parent in your life?"

"Yea." Nick nodded

"And uh, how is your relationship with your stepfather?"

"He's cool as hell. Still around matter of fact."

"Were you guys poor?"

"Yea, we had what we needed and that's it." Nick shrugged

'Did you had to chip in early because of this?"

"I started selling drugs when I was 11, putting the money in envelopes and with the mail. Selling drugs, gambling, and stealing was my way of trying to lift some of the weight off my moms."

"So you started street activities when you were 11?"

"I mean don't nobody know when they start being bad, I just woke up one day and I was bad as hell. What do you call it? Street activities were regular to me, I just didn't tell my mom because she wouldn't accept it."

"How were you in school?"

"Oh I was that nigga. Sellin kids snacks, test answers, and homework. Gettin As and Bs, tryna fuck on my teacher and shit." Nick said chuckling, "See it's easier to go on the block then it is to go to school. I'm having fun on the block, and I'll rather have fun then go sit at a desk then have some old mother fucka in my face yelling at me bout some shit I don't even care about, see what Im sayin?" 

"How big was gang activity?"

"In Atlanta not really, I was just Lil Baby the young dealer in the hood, I didnt stay in Chicago for long when we moved, I was there for like a month, then niggas started recognizing me as David's grandson so my mom sent me to live with my grandma and shit I joined the set bout 2 weeks after that."

"You mentioned your grandfather was a known person in Chicago?"

"Yea, he founded the Bds."

"And that's your father's side?"

"My mom. If she hadn't heard somebody say that's King David grandson, I wouldn't have ever left Chicago. I still ended up joining a gang anyway though. It was either that or stay in the house and I wasn't doin that." 

"So you were with your grandmother for how long?"

"Shit I was with granny from what...12 to 17? Yea, 5 years." Nick said nodding, "And I'd go be wit my moms in the summer in Chicago, getting into all kinds of shit."

"Have you ever tried to stay with your mother in Chicago?"

"In 9th grade, but you know some goffies jumped me on the bus one time and she caught me with a pole, so she sent my ass back to LA. I went from Hyde Park to C.A.T.C.H. my granny wanted me in all that charter school shit." Nick said

"Do you remember what you went to jail for?"

"They said I was tryna rob somebody with a .45." Nick said leaning back and thinking, "They dropped the charges though cause I was too young so we moved. Then I had possession with intent, they sent me to boot camp for 15 months, and I got my GED and shit during my Sophomore year, then I got hit with a body and 2 attempts at 16 and they was gonna charge me as an adult but I got acquitted, possession of a firearm, possession of marijuana, and the mass murder charge, wit possession of stolen property."

"So you went all the way to trial?"

"Yea. They aint gon just let you off for no body, I dont give a fuck what nobody talkin bout, you got to go to trial."

"Is that something we can talk about."

'Yes we can talk about it." Nick shrugged

'What were you facing if you lost?"

"Murder charge, 2 attempted murder charges,and a gang enhancement, I was facing a hundred years at minimum." Nick said 

"Did they give you a bond?" 

"Naw, I was in trouble before. So I had to sit there for 6 months."

"Did you already have an attorney?"

"Naw, but my family and friends put their money together and brought me one."

"Did you have a co defendant?"

"Yea he a goofy ass nigga. Next question." Nick said

"Uh, okay. OTF how did you come to be a part of that?"

"Shit, I was born into it, wait hold on, you talking about the company or some street shit?"

'The record company."

"Oh, I'm a writer for OTF, and a producer for All Money In with Nip, and as an artist Im independent."

"Now when it comes to Lil Durk, are you biologically related?"

"Yea, that's my cousin. On my father's side." Nick answered

"Did you ever get involved with his beef with The Game?"

"When I had to, yea. Game and I had our words and altercations but it's all cool now." Nick nodded

"Is your family proud that you started rapping?"

"Yea, my mom calls me everyday to tell me she is proud. You know I haven't really given her much to be proud about, and it's a good feelin you know. 4 pockets full of clean and legit cash, I ain't had to rob a nigga of his shit in a minute. You know my family always telling me they proud, be careful out here and make smart decisions." 

The interview ended soon after, and Nick left before Durk tried to steer him back to the studio but he wasn't going for it and went to the bank to cash his checks then he went to his penthouse 

2 Hours Later

A ball rolled across the street before it hit Nick's shoe, bending down Nick picked it up and handed it to the boy who came and got it, "Thanks."

'No problem, lil folks. Be careful in the streets."

The kid nodded, "Jr. come here boy!"

The two looked up and saw Denise walking out of a house toward the gate, "Your babysitter?" Nick asked

"No, my momma." The kid said before walking over with Nick behind him and when Denise got a closer look at his face she paled,

"Hey auntie." Nick smirked

Denise grabbed her son as she looked at the bane of her existence, who looked toward the house, "Nice spot. Here you got married, congrats." 

"What're you doing here?" Denise asked 

"Drillin." Nick said chuckling as he noted how Denise tightened her hold on her son, "Tell LD to get up with me when he gets the chance."

Nick left and got a phone call, "Hello?" He asked

"I'm pregnant."

Nick got into his car, "And you sure it's mine?"

"You were the last one I was with." 

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked while watching as Denise took her son into the house and looked out the window at him so he pulled off, "Cause if it is mine you're moving to Atlanta. I'll take care of your living arrangements and all that." 

"I'm not tryna be out there by myself."

Nick and Eleni went back and forth for a minute before he gave her Kiera and Teira's number and had her call either one of them to talk,

Nightfall, QuikTrip

Nick, D'Angelo, and Sylvester were chillin in the parking lot of the gas station, "So what we on tonight cuz?" D'Angelo asked

"Shit, tryna fuck on something." Sylvester said before he looked at Nick who was looking at his phone, "We gon push up to Magic City or what man?"

"Fuck them strippers, cuz. Get at one of these hoes." Nick said before he reached into the back of his car and pulled out some pajama pants and tossed them to D'Angelo

"What Im pose to do with this?" Dee asked as he took the tags off

"Put em on, you said you had all the hoes in LA so we bout to see you pull somethin." Nick said smirking 

Dee scoffed before he took off his Black Cat 4s and put the pajama pants on over his jeans 

Moments Later

D'Angelo stood in front of the gas station as Nick and Sylvester were watching him, and watched him get some cardboard and write something on it before they laughed as they read it

Dee waited and saw a female he liked, "Hey." He greeted

The girl saw the sign and laughed, "You hungry for booty?" She asked 

"Yea." D'Angelo said, clearing his throat, "I just thought you were pretty and was tryna see if you would give me your number or IG or somethin?" 

"Okay, you seem cool. Why are you...you don't even….I don't know. You want my number?" 

"Okay, 470-" The woman began before Dee handed her his phone so she could put her number in it

"You got Instagram?"

"Yea." The girl said before Dee tapped his phone and opened IG before allowing her to type her account in,

"Appreciate it." Dee said

'Why you out here?" The girl asked causing D'Angelo to raise an eyebrow

"Oh you know, I've been through alot of stuff."

'Oh, you need a job, cause I can help you with that."

"Forreal?" Dee asked

'Yeah, I don't like seeing people out here like that. You seem pretty cool, but you hungry for that booty that somethin else.' The girl laughed

"Yea, I don't need it. I just be chillin ', you know tryna find my wife and have a couple kids."

"You want to get married?"

"Yeah, do you?" Dee asked

"Of course, that's like every girl's dream?"

'You got a nigga?

'No I'm single." 

"I can change that."

"You can change that?

"Yea, you was walking over here." D'Angelo asked motioning to his right

'Yeah." The girl nodded before they began to walk, "You gon, walk me to my car?" 

"Yea, I'm just making sure everything was okay. You don't need help with anything?"

'Not right now, you know like.."

"I want to show you my car." Dee said .

"You got a car?"

"Yea, I have a car.'

'And you outside in the cold?" 

"It was worth it though." Dee said leading the girl to his Mercedes-Benz AMG GT

"This your car, it's cute. I like it."

"One of them.You like it." Dee said as he looked to Nick and Sylvester and smiled and flexed while the girl was in front of him looking at his car as the two shook their heads smiling

"Yea it's cute." 

"Thank you. I need to get out these clothes." Dee said stepping out of his 4s

"You bout to take your clothes off right here.'

'I got clothes on underneath." Dee said taking off the pajama pants, "But I aint gon lie. You thought I was a hole bum out here and you aint make fun of me or look at me like I was a weirdo. You weren't rude to me or none of that."

"I mean that's just me, that's my personality."

"So you think I'm attractive." Dee said putting on his Rich Amiri watch causing the girl to giggle and he opened his car and took off his shirt and put on his Givenchy tee

'Yea, I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't."

"That's real, most girls not like you. You are special. So what are you doing tonight?"

"What you doing tonight" the girl asked laughing

"Tryna be with you tonight."

"I mean, we can make something happen."

Dee left with the girl and Sylvester found one he wanted, walking out the gas station, Nick scoffed and dapped him up as he walked off before he got into his car and pulled off 

Sylvester walked closer and saw the girl had tears in her eyes, "You straight?" He asked

The girl looked up, "I'm not in the mood." She said as a tear fell from her eye

'Aye, you just dropped a whole tear, you good?" Vest asked

"Damn, so you gon follow me to my car?"

"I ain't gon follow you, I'm just tryna get to know you.'

"And I said I wasn't in the mood right?" The girl asked walking off

"Aye shorty you crying, I'm just tryna see what's up wit you." Vest said

"I need some money, are you gonna help me wit that?" The woman asked

"You talkin, to a rich nigga whats up." Vest said the girl shook her head, "Forreal."

'Show me." The girl said 

"Put my number in yo phone. Im new to the city so I'm tryna make as much friends as I can." Vest said as the girl looked at him

"I aint done talkin about the money part.' The girl said

"Neither am I, but we can get into that in a little bit."

"Uh huh, you playin." The girl said walking off

"I'm dead ass serious though." Vest said stopping the girl before she could get into her car, "What's yo name, though?"

'What's your name?"

"My name uh Sylvester.' Vest said smiling

"You look likw you was lyin.'

"Naw forreal, my name Sylvester. What's yo name?'

'Kiara.' 

"Kiara? Okay.' Vest said as the girl started laughing, "You lyin."

"I mean we given each other fake names right?"

'Naw, that aint what we doin. But check it out though. I like your swag, and I'm tryna get to know you."Sylvester said, "You good? Need me to wipe your face for you?"

The girl started laughing, "I want you to let me go.'

'Alright." Vest said walking to his Ferrari 488 GTB

"This you?"

"Yea." Vest said opening the passenger seat and grabbing his Giuseppe backpack, 

"Ook, you might really have some little money."

'Aint nothin little about me." Vest said as she walked over and looked at his car

"Let me get in." Kiara said, Vest unlocked the door and walked to the driver side letting her get in, "Its a push to start. Oh shit I might skeet off in yo shit."

"You funny." Vest said as Kiara saw his FN in the passenger seat, 

"We can be friends forreal, whats yo real name.'

'Sylvester is my real name. Whats yours.'

'Kyra." 

"Like K.Y."

"Yea." Kyra nodded

"You single?" 

"....No."

'Why it take you so long to answer that."

'Its complicated.'

'Ook." Vest held out his hand and she took it before he helped her out his car and walked her to the passenger side and let her get in there after grabbing his pistol before he got into the driver seat,"So what's the deal with you cryin amd shit?" He asked

"My rent is due like yesterday. I just got fired, and I ain't got nowhere to go if I lose my place." 

"Damn, what about your nigga, though?."

"He ain't gon help me."Kyra frowned

"Okay so put my number in yo phone and you hit me when you get all that situated." Vest said

"Okay." Kyra said before she pulled up her phone

'(323)629-××××." Vest said before he handed her 10k

Kyra looked at Vest in shock, "This to much.'

'It's nothing." Vest said 

"What you do, bro? You got this fly ass car, and a gun with all this money. You dont look like a trapper."

"I'm a big stepper out of LA. I'm out here makin moves and shit." Vest said 

Kyra nodded before she and Vest continued speaking,

Elsewhere

Nick yawned as he walked out of the store, Teira and Keira were still getting things situated in LA and wasn't going to be joining him for a while, 

Soon as Naruto and the gang touched down in Atlanta they brought property under the advice of Lester who cleaned their drug money, Nick had 2 houses being built on the land he got from Melissa who had been branded with a loyalty seal and a clone to fuck her every night that would remain unseen and dispel when she fell pregnant,

Walking out the store, Nick saw a girl in pink, and smirked walking up to her, "Hey how you doin, ma?" Nick asked

"I'm good."

"Where you goin, Target?"

"Why?" The girl asked looking at him

"What you mean why? I'm just tryna start a conversation." Nick said as she began to walk toward the building and he walked with her

"Yea, I got stuff to do.'

'What you bout to do?" Nick asked

"Why you worried about it? I have a boyfriend." The girl said 

'Boyfriend? Where he at though?" Nick asked

"At home."

'But why he ain't wit you."

"Cause Im bout to get some stuff for him."

"Is you his girl or his maid?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow causing the woman to frown, "I'm just playin. I'm just tryna get to know you though, you know have a convo."

"I'm busy."

'Say less." Nick nodded walking off to his car as the woman walked and looked back to see him open the trunk of the his car and put his bag into it, before he looked up and saw the woman walking up to him, "Oh, I see.' He thought

"Whats up?" Nick asked

'Didnt you want to talk?"

"I thought you were busy?" Nick asked

'Well…"

"You not busy no more?" Nick asked

'No." The woman said

'Oh, so you not buying yo nigga his stuff no more?" Nick asked

'No." The woman said looking at the building, "You want to go wit me?"

'You want me to go wit you as you shop for another nigga?" Nick asked

"I'm just getting some food so I can cook. We can talk while we do that?"

"What you bout to cook?"

"Chicken Alfredo."

'Word, shit if we going grocery shoppin, you might as well come cook at my crib." Nick said

"Shit okay?"

"Your dude not gon be hungry?" Nick asked

'I don't know."

"What you mean you don't know? You said you was shopping for him.' Nick said sitting on the trunk of the Mclaren and looking up at the girl

"Come on." 

"I'm Dominique, what's yo name?" Nick asked 

"Nae." 

"Nae, nice to meet you." Nick smiled

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for being rude, you didnt deserve that, I had a what you call it? Epiphany." 

Nick laughed, "Okay, okay. But check it out though, we can go get the stuff you need but it cant be alot cause the coup ain't got alot of space."

"Okay, but we really aint got to go to the store."

"Forreal?"

"We can do whatever you want to do, shit.' Nae said

"You got a man though." Nick said

"And? He aint here." Nae said.

Nick smirked, "True that, true that." He said looking at her smiling for a second, "You bullshittin." 

"Naw, I'm serious." Nae said

"Prove it." Nick said

Nae bit her bottom lip before she stepped closer and kissed Nick who returned it, as their tongues explored each others mouth, Naruto slapped Nae's ass cheeks before he pulled away

"You get in this car, its fuck yo nigga and his feelings. You know that right?" Nick asked grabbing her ass

Nae hissed biting her bottom lip as she looked up at Nick, and nodded, Nick walked to the passenger side and opened the door, allowing Nae to get inside, 

Meanwhile

Lamar Davis had bossed up after setting up Nick, moved to Atlanta with Simeon and took his business, killed him and expanded. Lamar owned dealerships all over Georgia, Florida, Texas, Alabama, and The Carolinas,

Lamar felt guilty for turning on Nick but in the streets you have to look out for yourself, he never liked that Nick his little homie had more respect in the streets then him, got the bad bitches while he was always stuck with the ugly friend. No one knew that he had gave Denise the info on the murder Nick commited to tell the cops and that put him away, only his mom and brother did, and now that Nick was out and doing the rap thing, as long as he didnt find out that he and Denise snitched shit would be cool and he and Nick can stat hittin licks and racking up money

Walking into his house the first thing he saw was suitcases, "Bae, what you doin?"

"He was here! Nick was here! He found us and he knows about Jr!" Denise screamed

"Okay, look aint no way he knows what happened, he might be annoyed that we disappeared but he doesn't know we turned him in."

"How you know that?"

"Because we are the only ones who knows, and we're going to calm down and act like it never happened. Besides, Nick's a rapper now he has way to many eyes on him to do anything. We're cool." Lamar said causing Denise to shake her head

"You keep him out of this house. Him and his momma have done nothing but ruined my life."

'Thats yo sister and your nephew."

"I don't care. You keep that devil's spawn away from me and Jr."

Lamar sighed watching her go upstairs, "Shit.' He cursed before leaving,

Meanwhile

Clothes trailed from the elevator to the living room as moaning was heard along with sound of wet pussy and skin slapping skin

Nae was moaning loudly as she was held by her shoulder and ass, while Nick fucked her from behind

"What's my name, hm?" Nick asked 

"Daddy."

"Louder." Nicm said slapping Nae's ass 

"Daddy!"

Nick's thrusts sped up and grew stronger before Nae pushed him back as she began to tremble from her orgasm but Nick grammed her wrist and continued thrusting before he groaned loudly and began to cum in her

Nae gasped awake and saw she was in the car, she and Nick had went to his place and fucked and were now going to get something to eat, looking down to her phone she saw she had 9 missed calls

Nick walked out the gas station, and got in the car, "I need to go to my house real quick." Nae said

'Alright." Nick nodded before he pulled out the gas station and drove to her house 

With his glock on his lap, Nick watched her get out the car and go into her building, his phone buzzed and he saw he had a text message,

"Where you at?"

"Just got some top from this stripper bitch from Kankakee." Nick texted back before he noticed she left her phone and picked it up,' seeing the 9 missed calls he saw that three of them from her mother and the other six from Bucc

Nick looked up and saw a truck pull up across the street, a big dude with a Hawks hat on walked by the front of his car looking at him as Nick clutched his Glock and watched him

The man nodded what's up, and Nick did the same, before looking down at his phone

2 minutes Later

Nick was about to pull off when he saw the girl come out with a overnight bag, and the saw the man from earlier and she stepped back from him

'What you doin here?!" Nae asked 

"Guess thats Bucc." Nick thought watching as the dude grabbed the girl's head

"Bitch, I been callin you all day!"

Nick watched as Nae struggled before getting loose and running to the car but he locked the doors and handed her her cellphone from the window,

"Handle yo business shorty, I'm gone." 

"Who the fuck is tha!?" Bucc yelled enraged, "You cheatin bitch! On my big brotha Sticc I ain't goin out like that." 

Bucc picked up a brick and threw it at the Mclaren

Nick's eyes narrowed and he moved his car back causing the brick to fly over instead of hitting his window, unlocking the car Nick to got out the cat, "Motherfucka." He growled and up his glock and shot Bricc in the chest twice and one more in the head

Nick looked to Nae who was shook, "Bitch what you looking confused for, get in the car." He said getting back in the car

Nae nodded and got into the car and Nick pulled off, leaving Bucc on the curb in a pool of his own blood

Meanwhile

Rashad stood across from a white guy who was on his computer, "You got here quicker then I thought you would?"

"Me and my niggas moved out here, to explore more opportunities."

"And do I have an opportunity for you and your eh...friends." The man said carefully before getting serious, "Okay as we agreed, I've cleaned all your dirty money, and I have a heist for you."

"Go on." Rashad said

'Okay. First job is a jeweler goes by the name Izzy. His shop in Buckhead recently just got a shipment of diamonds. You and your crew are going to get in and take everything. We can go scope it out, now."

"Shit, lets go." Rashad smirked before he and the man headed to his Corvette Zr1, before they went to scout out the jewelry store, 

**Finished**

  
  



	6. Photos

Nick's girls

Babymomma # 1 

Wifey

Babymomma #2

Girlfriends(Cumsluts)

Shawn

Babymomma

Wifey

D'Angelo

Girlfriend

Girlfriend#2

Sylvester

Girlfriend

Babymomma


	7. Chapter 7

20 Minutes Later

Rashad parked the car, "Okay take these." Looking over his contact gave him some glasses, "These are outfitted with cameras and radio relay. I need a picture of the security keypad, camera, and air vent." 

Rashad got out the car and put on the glasses, while calling Nick, "Sup dog?"

"Aye didnt you say you put a order in with Izzy for a chain?"

"Yea, why?"

"Im peepin the scene out and while Im here I'm gon pick up your chain."

'Bet. I'll text him that you're picking it up.' Nick said hanging up 

Rashad walked up and entered the shop, his glasses snapping pictures of the one guard by the door, and he looked at all the jewelry cases as he walked toward the back of the shop where the more valuable jewels were in display, "Hey, I'm here to pick up a chain for Nicholas Clinton." He said 

Rashad tuned the woman out as she began talking as he looked at the cameras, and ventilation system 

then he got the info about the value of the merchandise. After getting the pertinent information inside, Rashad left

Getting back in the car, he looked to see his partner, "You get the picture of the ventilation system?" He asked before driving off

'Got it. It'll take me a few moments to come up with our options." 

"Alright.' 

Meanwhile, Marietta, GA

Michelle was sitting on the couch with Shawn's older sister Shantel, the two had made the move for his training camp and with his fight coming up in less than 72 hours they were excited, 

Last night they had went out and things got out of hand with their friend, Mimi 

"How you feel?" Michelle asked 

'Last night was a whole lot to take in.' Shantel said

I'm hurt. I'm pissed off. I'm embarrassed. I'm disgusted."

"You should be." Shantel said

'I mean the nigga got in the car with another bitch and left you standing there." Michelle said 

"Stevie showed his entire ass, and I was embarrased and he aint even my nigga."

"Being in the room with them and that element, I clearly see that its something else.'

'That its obvious that he's fucking her." Shantel said 

'Clearly." Mimi said

'He's keeping shit away from you so he can manipulate you." Michelle said shaking her head, 

"When I'm with him I don't see that."

"Well he showed you how he felt last night." Shantel said

'Absolutely." Mimi nodded

'Stevie wants you to be the house wife and mother while he goes out and fuck that thot. A man who is really in love with you will not leave you in the cold while he's with the bitch he's accused of cheating with." Michelle said, frowning, 

"Mimi, you are an amazingly beautiful woman. You have your own business and you're talented. You can have any nigga you want but you have to want it. I don't care how good that dick is, if he can't respect you as a woman as the mother of his child he doesn't deserve you."

"You've become comfortable and complacent and that ain't always cool. You gotta get out of that. I know you and he are bonded by your daughter but you also have to think about the image you're portraying to her. She can grow up and get with a man just like Stevie. You have to stand up for yourself."

'Well everyone ain't cool with the whole polygamy thing.' Mimi said

"I can't talk about others. All I know is my experience, I learned about this while Shawn was in jail and when he got out we talked about it. That man is crazy about me just like I am with him but the fact that he makes me laugh, he makes me feel safe, that I know he would die for me and kill for me. I love him and trust him completely. Communication and trust is what it takes for a relationship to work, especially one like mine." Michelle said 

"At the end of the day, you have to do what's best for you." Shantel said getting a nod from Michelle as Mimi sighed

"I don't even want to go home tonight."

"So don't. K. Michele has a showcase tonight we should go."

With Nick

Nick after killing Nae's boyfriend was at home as she cooked with a new swirl tattoo on the back of her neck, placed by him to insure she kept her mouth shut about what happened, 

On the couch, scrolling through his phone, he saw a video on instagram, the dude he beat up released a video called Billy and was now live, so he joined the live

Nick saw him with a group of niggas around him and typed, "See that nose healed up okay." 

"Fuck LA." He heard

"Hmm.' Nick smiled before he requested to join the live, before getting up as Rashad entered the house, "Aye gang we heading to New York."

"For what?"

"Drill." Nick said simply 

"Shit fa sho." Rashad said handing Nick his chain, "We got a plan now we just got to move some shit into order and Lester gon hit us up."

'What happened to Arnold?"

"Didn't work out." Rashad said meaning he killed him and took the intel to Lester

Nick nodded and put on the chain, "This that OTF shit, that Stretch Gang shit." He said, looking at the shining OTF chain before he looked at the live just as he was added

"What's sup, cuh?!" Nick smiled

"You a bitch nigga." Six9ine yelled

"Yea?" Nick asked smiling

'You snuck me nigga!"

Nick began to laugh as the Flexican went on and on, "Yo, chill out Danny. You doing a whole lot of yelling for nothing. You actin like you was never supposed to get touched after all the shit you been talkin." 

"You snuck me nigga!"

"To sneak you that means I hit you and you aint see it coming. The video on the internet, yo boy swung first and while I was dealing wit them you hit him while my back was turnt."

"Whatever nigga, you LA niggas can't come to New York!"

Nick laughed, "You talking like you like that but you ain't, goofy. You a snitch, real street niggas can tell that just by looking at you, you a clown. And when I see you have that same energy cuz."

"Aye check this out-"

"Aint shit else to talk about. See you when I see you." Nick said exiting the live

"The rainbow hair nigga, forreal?" Rashad asked

"He said fuck LA.' Nick said watching as Rashad's demeanor changed, "Yea." 

Nick made a phone call,

Next Day, Brooklyn, NY

Nick was in McDonalds of all places on Live with Rashad and his boy Louie, on live as he ate 

Looking at his live he flipped the screen, showing outside a mural of Biggie, "We in New York, gang, Brooklyn to be exact." 

Turning the screen back to him he smirked, "So what yall on gang? 

Meanwhile

Tecca an cousin of Tekashi's the third guy who swung on Nick at LAX walked to a bus stop after Shottie and Tekashi took the car on an errand, 

Walking around the corner he saw 2 men leaning on the wall, "Sup cuz?"

Tecca looked at the men as he heard Nick's voice and saw the ski mask the two wore, "Look man I dont want no problems.'

'Okay, where your cousin at?" Nick asked

'I don't know, man. I can tell you where he stay as long as you don't hurt me.' Tecca said seeing the huns in the duos hands

"Type it in." Rashad said handing him a phone and he did so quickly, "So I'm straight right? Danny aint even a gangster it's just for his image man."

"This street shit aint no game. And he gon learn that." Nick said before Tecca saw the grip he had on the gun tighten and he ran

Nick and Rashad in ski mask chased Tecca down as a bus stopped and opened the door thinking he was just another passenger but when Tecca was about to step fully on the bus a shot the back of the head sent him forward on the floor as the passengers on.the bus screamed in horror

Tecca was knocked out his shoes, as his back was riddled with bullets before Nick and Rashad stood over him before they shot him in the head and ran off 

Hours Later

News spread of Tekashi's cousin being murdered, and around Bushwick a candle light was held for the 22 year old man, while his name Tecca was trending on the internet thanks to Tekashi's fans while the man himself hasn't commented but everyone close to them was posting RIP Tecca, but when it was discovered that Tecca was his cousin and surveillance footage showed the gruesome act, gang members in Chicago, Los Angeles, and wherever else he disrespected told him he was next and, even some Mexican goons in San Antonio made it known in video that nobody gives a fuck who he was with, whenever wherever they see him they was gone kill him.

In Los Angeles concert and club promoters were sent letters and fliers went up telling the citizens that Tekashi was banned and if he ever got a show, if his music was heard being played or if he made it through Airport security or employees, they should expect a visit, 

Lester did not like trolls it appeared and Tekashi was the biggest one so he was all for making his life miserable,

Nick was in his car and saw his next target in his revenge while his clone was with Eleni helping her pack along with her friends who she was bringing because she didn't want to be alone, without her friends if she didn't get along with Tiara and Kiera

"Yo ma, whats up." Nick asked as the girl walked by and he grabbed her wrist and a seal extended up her arm as he eyes flashed blue before she looked at him and he smirked

"Hi." 

"Where you walkin to?" Nick asked

'To my baby daddy car. I'm got to pick him up at the studio his so called friends left him there." The woman said 

Nick and the woman walked to the car and they got inside and continued to chat, before they began to kiss and Nick got his dick sucked and ended up fucking Tekashi's baby moms in the car

Morning, Hot.97

Nick sat besides Durk who did a interview with Funk Flex in preparation for a tour he's joining Meek Mills on, "So you brought your cousin, who I've been hearing a lot about."

"Sup, what you on gang?" Nick asked into the mke

"You a brave individual man. You out hands on some New York cats and then come to the city a day after they banned all LA cats."

'I go where I please, gang. I been all over this beautiful city and a nigga aint press me yet. So somebody flodging because if you was the King of this shit yo word would be law, gang." 

"I hear that, you got the Crazy Story joint doin numbers, right?" Flex asked

"Hell yea. I got a few mixtapes out and a EP too. I'm raw as hell."

'Care to show us some more?" Flex asked 

"Shit lets do it." Nick smirked 

"Okay. New York wake yall asses up, we in the building with Lil Durk and the infamous Kng Quan, Durkio's album Just Cause Y'all Waited out now. Download that shit. Kng Quan is about to bless us with some bars. Dj Jaunito what you got bro?"

"New York, what it is cuz. Real street nigga in the business, I'll dedicate this to Shotti's little bitch Tekashi." Nick said uncaring as Flex was just cheesing as this was going to go viral and bring in more listeners to his show

Durk shook his head at his cousin smiling, before he got up and outside as his manager waved him over meaning the spotlight was fully on Nick,

Huh

What

Quan

You know how I rock, I'm from that block, boy, I keep a Glock

One up top, pass it to my shorty, if the police hot

She a thot, she just suck me up, we up in your car

Crazy Story, that's her favorite song, she sing it bar for bar

Audemar, I ain't got one yet, I'll prolly go tomorrow

I'm a star, that's what granny told me, I was behind bars

When I stole that car, I ain't go that far, just around the block

I picked up Top, we was bad as hell, foenem throwin' rocks

Nuwap and Joey, they had on flip-flops

My luck, cuz we movin keys, and got the block locked

Popped up, unannounced, nigga, I'm gon' pop some

Stop frontin', doin' all that woofin' and ain't gon' drop none

Drop some, everybody hollerin, "Quan, drop somethin"

But I can't, 'cause all the opps dead, it's hard to drop somethin'

Smokin' on this Tecca pack and it's loud as fuck

Foenem caught Tecca ass gettin' on the bus

I know Danny mad as hell, he probably tired of us

But when I die, find Tecca ass and I'ma beat 'em up

I kill shit, on some real shit, this that crip shit

And chill, bitch, this the Kel-Tec, I push your shit back

And sit back, copped that Hellcat, my shit go real fast

Ayy, who is that? He don't look familiar, foenem kill his ass

Ain't bill his ass

This that sneaky pack, it came from Trinidad

Aye come alone, hell nah, boy, I be with Smith & Wess'

Hit his chest, if that nigga run, fuck it, hit his back

Can't bring him back, now that nigga trendin' on the internet

You know how I move, I'm a fool, but I keep the tool

Stick and move when you was up in school

I was on the news, breakin' the rules

Bullets hit his shirt, knock him out his shoes

Thought he was cool, but he got hit the worst

You know how I do

"Woah, woah, woah!" Flex laughed as he stopped Nick when his boss made the sign to stop him from the straight disrespect Nick committed, 

Later,

Nick and Rashad went to the club, and partied before going back to Brooklyn, and stood in front of the candlelight, and lit up a blunt, getting on Live Nick began to talk shit,

"Here lies Tecca." Nick said turning the camera from the candles, pictures and flowers to himself, "Cousin of a fuck nigga who got some money, and lost his damn mind. Tecca the loyal cousin that he was stayed beside his goofy ass cousin whose mouth has signed his death warrant."

Nick walked away from the vigil with Rashad, putting out his blunt, "Danny boy, folks nem smoked yo cousin and you better be lurkin boy. You say blood this blood that, you bests not be chillin you bests be hungry for that get back, wait what Im saying. You a street nigga. Niggas in New York know yo body, so I shouldnt be talkin, but I'm out in yo city, in yo neighborhood. Have been for 2 hours now. We gon wait for you to come home though."

Nick walked up some stairs and knocked on a door and turned the camera to the door before it opened and a old woman answered, "Good evening Mrs. Hernandez."

Tekashi's mother on live invited Nick and Rashad into the house thinking they were friends of her son, Nick sat on the couch and took off his coat, getting comfortable, "Pull up cuh, you know where I'm at." 

Nick ended the live

Meanwhile, Atlanta, GA

Shawn sat in a ice bath when his phone rung, "Hello?" He asked placing the phone to his ear, "Rashad's boy just called me amd said the job is on, you in?"

"Im wit the shits, you already know how I get down, cuzzo."

"Alright, we need a Bugstars van and some BZ gas grenades, I'm gon text the addresses to where we can find the shit to your burner cell."

"Bet. When we need this shit?"

"By the time Nick and Rashad get back. Prolly the morning before your fight." 

"Alright." Shawn nodded before he hung up,

Looking to the door Shawn saw Michelle walk in and sit on the edge of the tub, "Hey.' He smiled before they kissed

"How are you doing?"

"Excited and anxious. How you doin?" Shawn asked 

"Uh, so I know you relaxed and everything but something happened that I feel like you need to know.' Michelle said

'You pregnant?" Shawn asked

'No, boy.' Michelle said slapping his chest causing him to laugh with a hiss, "Last night I went out with Shantell and Mimi."

"Right.' Shawn said looking at her

"I had a rude introduction to Stevie J.' 

"Rude how?" Shawn asked leaning his head back against the tub and looking at his lady,

"We at the table, talkin', and Mimi is sitting next to me. Um, he was trying to get her to give him a kiss and she like, Im cool, you know I'll talk to you later."

"Why she aint want to give him no kiss?"

"He's been cheating on her with Joseline Hernandez."

'Stripper chick?"

"One in the same. So I'm sittin there lookin and he was being aggressive with it, like, "Yo, ma, give me kiss.." So she didnt give him a kiss, he walks off and whatnot. I'm like, "Yo, Ma, give me kiss." 

Shawn smiled 

"So I guess he was offended since he heard me and came truckin back to the table amd was lile, "What, the fuck you say?"

"Yea?" Shawn asked

"So I'm like "I said exactly what the fuck you just said." He like, "No bitch what the fuck you just say?"

"Bitch?" Shawn asked

"Yes, "Bitch." That's what he called me."

"Ima holler at him. I dont give no types of fuck if you have prior history with this nigga or not. Ima see what's to cuz." Shawn said annoyed as he stood up and got out the ice bath

With Lamar

Lamar sat watching Stretch walk out the house and sit across from him, "Nick is staying in Atlanta now."

"I heard. We gon creep on that fool."

'Come on Stretch, I did what we agreed on, put him on the shelf while we get this money."

'Now we gon take his money. Him and his cousin's "

"You want to rob Nick? Nigga you crazy as hell."

"You scared?" Stretch asked

'Hell yea, look you've never actually seen him in the streets, but I have, somethin ain't right with that dude man."

"Stop bein a bitch. You gon get close to the little nigga and find out what he's been up to and where he keeps his money." 

"Nigga I ghosted his ass when he got locked up and married his auntie. Ain't no getting close to that." Lamar said

Dont even worry about it.." Stretch said with a glare before he turned to his food, and Lamar sighed before getting up and leaving, 

Later

It was 12:30 in the morning when Nick left, "So I've been at cuz momma house since 9, its 30 minutes after midnight now. Folks still ain't show up, gang. You a whole bitch, cuz. I'm off yo head now, gang. I'm still gon slap the shit out of you when I see you, but I'm done beefing over the internet."

Nick ended the live,

Morning, Nick's Hotel

Louie was on Nick's live watching him and Rashad count the money on the bed while Rashad was holding a stack of bills, "Cuz, lame as hell." Nick said looking up smiling, "He took all the ones back from the stripper."

'Bitch said she wasn't fucking." Rashad said

"You should've got at one of them bartenders tho.' Nick said reaching for his phone before it was handed to him,

Standing up, Nick walked to the bathroom, "I need to get up with Johnny Dang, I need a grill." Nick said before he saw a comment from one of his cousin's

I'm yo fuckin cousin! You steady showin that shit off, and I just got out of jail."

Going up he saw the comments from his cousin were sneak dissin him, "Boy you know I'm gon see you when I get back to Chicago. Nigga talkin bout add me, I aint addin you bitch on King Dav- matter of fact."

Nick pinned the comment and added his cousin, "Say what you said just how you wrote it." Nick said 

"So you dont fuck wit me, right?" 

"Say it how you wrote it nigga." 

"I'm saying guys just got out the county and all types of shit, gang."

"And I just got out of a Level 4 Penitentiary, so fuck is you saying?" Nick asked

Nick's cousin saw the pinned comment calling Nick a bitch and his eyes widened, 

"So say this commemt how you sent it tho." Nick said

'Oh that was Resse I aint gon lie to you."

'Where Resse at?"

"He in the kitchen."

'Put him on the phone." Nick said 

The phone was handed off to another man, "What about me you dont want to talk to me?"

"Naw you good, where Resse at?"

"Right here.' The man showed another man in a hoodie 

"Get yo bitch ass on the phone cuz.' Nick said

"Stop playin with me fore I beat yo ass boy!" 

"Give that nigga the phone, Jiggy." Nick said

'He tryna hang up."

'I aint tryna hang up shit!" Reese yelled

'Aye check it out yo. You already know Ima be out there real soon, and we gon see each other. On my momma.' Nick said 

Jiggy walked off, "Nigga over there sneak dissin, and you lettin them Ima beat yo ass to Jiggy."

'No I wasn't, Im in here wit yo momma we plannin Sky birthday." 

"Don't put me in that shit." Nick heard his mom in the background,

"Is that Daquan!" A little girl was heard

"Who that is, put Summer on the phone.' Nick said as everyone watching the large smile he had on his face before his little sister got the phone

Jiggy handed the phone to 7 year old Summer, "Hi brother."

'Hey Summer, that boy Resse gon make me fuck him up over there." Nick said smiling as he looked at his sister 

"Huh? Resse what?"

"He's gon' make me beat his ass." Nick said before the phone was taken from Summer

"I'm sayin you don't fuck wit me-"

"Nigga give her back the fuckin phone!" Nick yelled with a glare

"Man." Nick's cousin gave the phone back to the girl and Nick's smile was back by the time she looked at the camera, 

"You miss me?" Nick asked

"Yea."

"You lyin!" Nick said

"No I not." 

"I'm gon see you in a few days okay, and I'm gon take you shopping." Nick promised

"Okay. Nick can you get me a phone."

"I can get you a flip phone, or one of my old sidekicks. What you want?"

"I want a IPhone." Summer said

'You making IPhone grades?" Nick asked

"Yea, I been good in school."

"Where yo report card at?" 

"I dont have one yet. Its to early."

"Alright, where momma at?" 

"Right here." 

Summer handed the phone to Nick's mother, "What you want Nick?"

"I been callin and textin you but you aint hit me back, you good?" 

"My phone got water damage." Nick's mother said

'Dang. Look I'm gon buy a ticket for y'all to come to Atlanta, or I might get a Jet and fly out to get y'all." Nick said

"Boy I cant just be hoppin on planes to go to Atlanta. I got to work."

"You aint got to work no more I told you that." Nick said as his mom shook her head, "Check your account." 

"For what?"

'Can you do it please?" Nick asked.

Nick's mom got her other daughter's phone and checked her bank account before her eyes widen seeing 10 million in her spending account, and quickly closed it out before anyone saw anything,

"I love you, ma. Ima hit you up later on Sky's phone." Nick said before he made to end the live when his cousin got on the phone

"So you don't fuck wit me right?"

"Man get the fuck on, you a hoe." Nick said before dismissing him, "Nigga talkin bout he just got out of jail, for what Trespassing?"

Rashad laughed

'Aye, family or whoever the fuck you is. I dont give a fuck about none of that. I was just locked up for 3 and a half and the only people in Chicago tto pick up the phone was my mom and granny who flew out to come visit me in there. Cousins, uncles and fake ass homies who couldnt even pick up the phone want to ask me for money and shit. You aint gettin shit from me and Ill beat yo ass just for askin. You aint sent me shit, did nothin for me dont ask me for nothing cause I dont owe you shit."

Later, Atlanta, GA.

Nick put the bags in the SUV while Eleni, Stephanie, Erie and Erica with her 2 year old daughter Paris got in the car. 

Tiera and Keira will be landing tomorrow and Nick wanted to bring everyone to the new house together so he wouldn't be going to the new house yet. 

Looking to his riggt, he saw Rashad helping Sara with her stuff, she had broke up with Tekashi and he put her and her daughter out along with taking her phone, 

Shaking his head Nick got into the car and drove off and after making sure everyone was settled for now before he gave Erica his card and his keys before leaving

Later, 

Nick, Sylvester, Shawn, Roger, Xavier and D'Angelo listened as Lester and Rashad explain the job, "Okay, we all know why we are here. We got a store to take. Todays a special day a new shipment of diamonds came in today so of everything goes right we should be leaving 24.6 million dollars richer, it'll be split between the 8 of us."

"The alarm system is easy. Now of O didnt need to be running things i could have it offline myself no problem, but uh Shawn you should be able to get us a pretty descent window dependong on how good of a job you do." Lester said getting a nod from Shawn who wouldn't be going seeing as he had his match tonight amd he needed to be at 100%

"Once dome, I signal Rashad and he makes the call."

'Vest, you'll be deleivering our gift through the airvent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep no problem. We take our time."

"But seeing as I ain't no pro hacker, work fast and if 12 get in your way while ypur leaving blast they ass. I'll be in my hotel room across the street." Shawn said 

Nods went around rhe room before they left

"Rashad and Vest ride together. De, Xay, Rabb, yall ride eith me." Nick said 

Rashad and Sylvest got into a Bugstar van and left while Shawn drove off in a SUV,

Rashad looked over to his cousin, "You okay with this right?"

"Nigga we doin this for you. You want to run the streets, that's yo decision but we always gon have yo back." Sylvester said

"I I appreciate it.' 

"What's up wit you and Sara?"

"She cool. She don't fuck with her BD and I can use an assisstant." Rashad said

'I guess." Sylvester said as Rashad pulled up to gutted building and Sylvester got out before entering amd Rashad drove off,

Sylvester entered the building and saw an architect looking over his olans amd details,

Crouching Sylvester advanced silently before he tapped the architect on the shoulder causing him to turn around and eat a bullet to the face , Sylvester suppressor smoking watched the body fall and quickly ran up the stairs and got onto the ladder and climbing up the roof,

"We ready."

Sylvester climbed to a vantage point and tossed 2 canisters into the vent

Inside

Nick with his gasmask on was parked on the side of the store before he got out with a duffel on his back and rushed to the store and entered, 

Everyone saw the guard, customers, and employees unconscious, "Lets do this." Nick said

Nick, Rashad, and Roger began to break into the jewelry cases while D'Angelo and Xavier made their way to the back of the store,

"Y'all got 1 minute and 45 seconds before the alarms go off.'

"Got it." Rashad said 

D'Angelo and Xavier drilled through a keyhole and entered the back before they saw cash and uncut jewels with jewels that had rappers names on tags, and quickly they began to stuff the bag with anything they can reach, 

Nick entered, "30 seconds left, yall good?"

"Yea." D'Angelo said before they quickly left but saw a noisey pedestrian talking to Sylvester who was on a dirt bike, 

"Aye you can't be parked right here.'

Rashad walked up and punched the man in the back of the head causing him to fall, "You forget a 1000 things everyday, make sure this is one of them." He said handing his duffel to Sylvester who nodded and sped off while he walked away 

Nick sped out onto the street and merged with traffic driving the speed limit,

The alarm went off and in 1 minutes time, the police arrived to find the people unconscious, the jewelry store stripped bare of all its valuable, and a witness who couldn't ID anyone but was more than happy to tell his story,

**Finished**


End file.
